


Winter Series 3:   THE  WINTER MONSTER

by HanyaYuzura



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanyaYuzura/pseuds/HanyaYuzura
Summary: When does a man become a monster?When he deviates from acceptable human behavior?When he becomes a threatening force to others?When he develops unnatural power or extreme wickedness? Or is it when he became too pure to welcome the darkness in his soul? Such IS my case.I am Yuzuru Hanyu, Lord of winter. My legion considered me a God. A role model of perfect grace, unrelenting power and unbreakable will. I am good at  everything I do, think, say and that made me beloved in my kingdom.My manners have no fault and I can maintain my poise even in the most humiliating situations. I am humble, independent and trustworthy enough to be hailed Emperor when I was 18. I have lived the life of a saint since childhood. But now that I m an adult, my country adores me so much they want to marry me off against my will.Everything's been prepared.No single detail was left out.Except one-THEY FORGOT TO INFORM ME-the groom. And I don't like thatPride, Greed, Lust, Envy,Gluttony, Wrath...Sloth. Even a saint will fall prey to these deadly sins when they are tested to their core. And I embraced them all with joy.So when does a man become a monster? I tell you.It's when he becomes Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon.





	1. BEGINNING OF SEIMEI

**Author's Note:**

> Dear people of planet earth. I am so sorry for taking sooooooooooooooo long to update my planned winter monster. STUFF HAPPENED. Well, when did it not? *sigh*  
> Since I am not even sure how the H*** am I going to catch up with Yuzuru’s three seasons, I am planning to squeeze all those in just one work.Is that even possible? Soooo expect a lot of grammatical errors…events that don’t make sense..while I get used to myself lacking sleep and slurping up 1000 cups of coffee. And no-MILK is out of the question.  
> As you probably have noticed, (I wish you haven't) that I updated the beginning about Seimei. More like added the next parts.  
> P.S: This is only even an Prologue and an extremely confusing one already. hehe...  
> I am also including the terms from the previous series since they still apply up to this part. Please do read them first and enjoy! :)
> 
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Tenjo Heika - another call of the Emperor, synonymous with 'your majesty' and 'your highness'  
> Senpai -a senior warrior not necessarily in terms of age but more greater position or authority over another.  
> kouhai - a junior warrior of lesser rank or age than the seniors  
> limits - world records

-Letter from Seimei-

Prologue

That ONE PARTICULAR  NIGHT was supposed to be another night like the thousands nights before. Patrolling the grounds of my shrine, I thought this one will pass too as quickly as the hundred thousand hours ago. Yet, last night didn’t make sense. For it was a night that’s not supposed to exist.

My name is Abeno Seimei.

I am an Omnyoji. I belong to the last generation of Nippon’s Warlords and the first line of “Winter warriors” under the new rule of the Grand Prix spirits. Quiet and unassuming as I am, I can’t seem to understand why some kingdoms especially the big ones fear me. They must have felt the strong magical power I have as both fighter and as shaman. Add to that the rumor about my birth. That I was born from a mythical kitsune-a fox spirit. Not that those rumors weren’t true.They are. But I’ve never seen my mother eve since the 'freeze' ended. Anyway, maybe because of that, even my fellow Nippons are scared of me. Some of the emperor’s ‘dogs’ wanted to keep me to their side and abuse my magic. When I politely refused, they threatened to destroy me just like the others who dared before. They don’t even realize that without my guidance, they would never have this new era of peace.

Modesty aside, Olympia-the winter goddess would only speak to me and only I can see the winter spirits. Call that a gift or a curse…I don’t care. It was the reason why I was sent to the Grand Prix Mountain because I am the only one who can appease them. That had become a double edged sword. Because of my influence to both heaven and earth, the pure mortals began to worship me as a God. They even built me this shrine. For the previous emperor and his Imperial Council, that’s bad news. I had become a threat to the throne and they tried to kill me. But I was not afraid. The stars told me I will be all right. Sure enough, the previous emperor perished and a much better one ascended the throne. But the council still lives. And they constantly plan to frame me up with every little fault they find. But heh- that’s no use. I am perfect. They can’t kill me.

Or so I thought

Last night,as I was having my usual rounds of the southern part of my shrine, I noticed the disturbance within my spiritual shield of protection. The stars too were restless. They were desperately calling for me. Telling me to 2 “help” HIM.

Help who?

Then I heard a faint sob. A long, rending cry of someone close to killing himself. Following the pull of spiritual energy, I found him in front of the Century old sacred tree. His face was planted on the ground,his hands clinging tightly to the dirt and letting out all his sorrow perhaps thinking that he’s completely alone. I felt pity seeing how he is still so young to ever feel that much pain. I wanted to reach out to him and comfort him but I hesitated.

Many times before, spirits, youkai and vengeful ghosts have taken all forms to lure me and consume my spirit. Small children, old people, wounded animals…crying maidens—they would give me all illusions they thought could break my weakness. This boy could be one of them. So I was careful. No evil can touch me as long I don’t step into the spiritual circle surrounding the ancient tree. The stone formation in the courtyard and the ropes with paper seals around me can activate according to my command but I chose to observe this stranger first. Because at rare occasions, the Centennial tree shows me visions of the past, present or the future.

Wait- could this crying creature be someone from centuries ago?

Curious yet cautious, I stood 5 feet away from the mourning individual who did not hold back his self anger, hopelessness and misery. However, my caution turned to sympathy discovering HIS situation. It’s not that he is too sad to get up. He just could not stand. Not with those legs whose ankles were bandaged and obviously beyond repair. The injury on his feet was not all. His fingers were red and swollen. Perhaps…he crawled up to here? He is shaking so much and mumbling words in anger and desperation that he did not care if his royal clothes were already soiled and torn from all sides.

ROYAL CLOTHES.

Why did it take me this long to notice that this young man’s vest bears the crest of Wa (the name of ancient Nippon)? But—the current emperor is NOT this young and I have never heard of any under-aged Nippon Emperor before. Even I who was offered the throne last winter is already 20 winters old. Still if I had accepted it, I would be the youngest. But I did not. I had no intention of leading..I only want to support the reigning king-if he deserved it, which he does. So  the emperors until now were full grown adults..there was never someone who ruled this kingdom half-baked. This one could be pretending. But-even as a joke, not just anyone can wear that crest. Unless..he’s an emperor from the future! Then he might really be..

‘Tenjo Heika?’

Upon the slip of my tongue, HE finally looked up to me and choked his tears. Our eyes met and for a moment, I felt my spirit stir and my magic wanting to rush towards him like butterflies longing for nectar. I was overwhelmed but managed to kneel to him in reverence. I believe he is an emperor. From when, I have yet to find out.

The young man pulled himself to sit on the ground where he cried..saying in very soft voice ‘oh-I- sorry. I thought this shrine was abandoned so I just went in and—‘

Abandoned? 'No. I should apologize that I startled you. Excuse me if I ask this but-are you really the emperor?’ I just had to ask. Instead of giving me a direct answer, he looked scared.

‘Please don’t tell anyone that I am here. I know they could be looking for me by now but—I just want to be alone for a while’

Yep. That’s an emperor’s signature phrase.

I can’t help but be amused at how childish this Emperor is acting. He sniffed, rubbed his nose, lowered his head and looked at me in the way that reminds me of the stray cat I found once. He really looked young. One part man, the other part boy. How old was he when he assumed power I wonder?

‘Don’t worry. I am nobody but a blind priest alone in this shrine. I didn’t see you here at all.’ My tone  and my reassurance made him smile and giggle.

‘Umm..I have something to ask you-Priest san.’

‘Yes?’

‘Where am I?’

I was speechless. Huh? What kind of emperor does not know a famous shrine such as mine? I wanted to yell at him but he sincerely had no clue so I answered him as calmly as I can. ‘This is Yuzuruha shrine’

‘Oh---I’ve heard of this before. Sorry I haven’t been here even when I became king.’

‘How long have you reigned?’

‘Priest-san.You’re a Nippon. How come you don’t know?’

‘Uhm—I am away most of the time.’ I looked away when I said that. I am exceptional at magic but extremely bad at lying.

‘So you’re a hermit-‘

‘Yeah. You could say that.’ The stars are shouting at me now..condemning my lies. Well sorry-I couldn’t just tell this boy **‘Oh I don’t know since you don’t exist now.’** That will be luring in more questions. And this face looks like the talkative type.

‘Three years. It’s been three years since I sat on the throne.’

Ah-okay. ‘So you were even younger when You defeated an adult emperor and became the youngest Heika in the history of Nippon? Wow you’re pretty strong then!’

‘I used to be.’

My happy tone was masked by the heavy pain in his voice and his eyes. It seems that the price he paid for being powerful was loosing everything all at once. If he’d been a normal human I could just touch him and the visions would tell me all I need to know. But I could not even go near him. But even just a bit, I want to ease his insecurity. So the crown and the throne became too much for him huh. Minutes passed and he still looked sorrowful so I decided to play my flute. He listened politely to my melody and smiled when I finished.

‘It’s beautiful. Thank you.’ with a slight bow of his head.

‘The power of melody is always understated. Melody can incite anger, evil, war, frenzy. Sometimes it is used to uplift someone or cheer for success. At some point it is used to express feelings and most often..it heals broken spirits and soothe sadness. So I am glad I can lessen your burden even a bit. ‘ I sat on the ground still with the same distance from him which he doesn’t seem to mind. ‘You wanna tell me about it?’

‘Eh?’

‘Your troubles. You don’t have to worry. I have said before. I don’t know you..and you don’t know me. SO you can talk to me about everything. I suspect I would not understand what you are talking about anyway. If I do, you don’t have to worry either because after this night..we will not to meet again,’

I felt funny because it was true that we would not meet again. I don't know yet why the heavens showed me a vision of this stranger but nothing in this universe happens without a reason. This person is important for Nippon’s future.

‘Will you promise, hermit-san that you won’t tell anybody?’

‘A hermit is bound by his words. I won’t ever.’

The boy sighed before saying straight the words **‘I want to die.’**

I flinched in shock. Good thing my face was default at blank so I appeared wise and trustworthy to him.

‘The truth is, I came here looking for a cliff to jump off from. But I got lost and my legs can only bring me up to this place.’

I felt guilty that I secretly thanked his broken ankles for not lasting long. And I would never tell him that the cliff he was looking for is on the northern part of this shrine. ‘Why would you want to end your life so much?’ I gently asked.

‘I’m tired’ he heaved a heavy sigh. ‘It’s tiring to keep pretending that I am strong in the eyes of the people. I am tired of the council dictating me, of rules of the palace, on restrictions to my life. I had enough of traitors as friends, hypocrite warrior who only use me for their own glory, of self serving guild, of nosy messengers, demanding shamans, unfaithful lover, ambitious enemies, pressure from my legion, my fleeting power, this weak body, fixed results...insensitive winter spirits…the noise everywhere. Everyone and everything. I am tired of them.’ The Emperor pounded his head as if to drive all those thoughts away.

I also felt his aura getting darker so I tried to pull the negativity out by initiating a conversation until I had all the details.

I never should have asked.

Even before he became king, he was shunned by his fellow Nippon. When he took the crown by force, he was driven out by the previous emperor’s supporters. When he finally became adult under his reign, he was forced into a political marriage. While he was trying to find his way out of that tradition, he discovered that the junior warrior whom he treated like a brother and who he trained to be his successor was one of the traitors who tried to kill him several times. As if that’s not painful enough, his lover broke up with him due to a territorial argument. He also felt that his chants and spells were purposely restrained by his own shaman in favor of a training rival from another kingdom. As a result, he was not able to defend his crown at a Grand Prix Final battle. Then—his legion left him because an old warrior returned and took away his grand prix pedestal. And as if an old arch enemy is not enough to shake him up, new generation of warriors came and he was more or less forgotten and brushed off as USELESS despite his contribution and his glory. Constantly compared to those youth who land Quadruple spells, those who used to admire him began saying all negative things about him, his kingdom and his reign as emperor. Even before he lost, he was already replaced. By the time he asked for the help of the spirits, they told him they had a new favorite and Olympia-turned her back on him. The last straw? Sacrificing his ankles to save the lives of his family. Now, he literally has NOTHING. And for warriors like us, death is a much better choice.

‘I see. I’m sorry if the heavens gave you trials that you don’t deserve.’ I raised my head to the dark sky and gave it my sharp look. ‘Don’t worry. I’m going to talk to them later on. I’ll have a pretty long argument, I’m sure but..this is just not fair!’ In my head..the heavens are already arguing with me.

HE must have thought I was joking because he laughed a bit and his smile was indeed like the rays of the morning sun. Warm and radiant. What would happen to this kingdom if Nippon’s rising sun refused to shine anymore? ‘

‘To be honest. I am suffering too much right now. Still, I am willing to suffer more.’ the Emperor mumbled.

‘What do you mean?’ I asked.

‘For Nippon, I have endured everything until now and I would do anything beyond my power. Even if the council does not want me, and even if my friends try to kill me all the time, no matter if everyone I love abandons me..I am willing to endure tears, blood and sweat because I love my land.’

His words pierced through me like arrow into metal. We are more or less the same. I have fought and endured the harsh wars for the glory of Nippon despite knowing its dark sides. This boy must have learned them in his own reign but still, his loyalty to his kingdom is to the grave. He diligently looks after the fragile country after all its ugliness.

‘By choice,I lost my ankles, my weapon for war. There is no use for me now. I hate it but I have to  make way for the traitor who wanted the throne so much. I hate it but  if it is what’s best for Nippon then I will—‘

‘Give up?’ I completed what sounded like his final decision. I changed my sitting position into a dogeza. Then raised my head back to face him as calmly as I can. Whatever I say here will affect his time. ‘Your majesty, the truth is there is a cliff on the northern part of this shrine. I will show you there if your decision is unchanged. But please let this lowly hermit say this words to you. ‘

‘Please speak’

‘You are not a Nippon.’ The emperor looked insulted. Ouch? Yes. ‘We- Nippons are Samurais. During the times of the bloody wars, even if we are outnumbered, or when there is only one man left standing, even if we are eye to eye with death, we don’t die on bended knees.’

HE lowered his head so I continued.

‘As warriors, we fight until our last breath. And we only breathe our last when the enemy has fallen. You are right. This kingdom has a dark past and the sins of our bloody history will not be erased. Avarice, greed, envy, jealousy, lust, anger, gluttony—betrayal. Despite of all that, we remain living to save it from sinking into total destruction. That is supposed to be our duty as fighters and  our responsibility to its future children.‘

‘That’s something Naname senei would say.’

Nanami Sensei? My good for nothing little sister who could not even do a proper exorcism has grown to be the shaman of a powerful king and a young winter Lord? As a brother I feel proud but at the same time, I also feel sorry for her. This student looks like a real handful. Nobody wants a suicidal warrior and now here HE is, being a headache even to him. ‘I’m sorry if I’m being blunt or rude,Heika (another call for the Emperor). But if you can’t handle this much, you don’t deserve that crest. ‘

HE is obviously at a loss at what to do. ‘I can handle it…I know I can. But what am I supposed to do? I can’t even walk anymore, let alone fight  in the coming NHK War in my condition!’

And he’s back to being hysterical. What else do I have to say? ‘You have to figure it out yourself. You are Emperor. All else can fail but not you.’ I had intended to stir his emotion and give him that push for him to find that fire. Instead, I awakened the bearer of hell. It was when I said the careless words. ‘You must stand and show them the real you.’

**‘The real me?You have no idea who you’re talking about- Mr. Shaman.’**

When I heard his reply, I felt the tingle in my flesh the way I do when I sense nearby evil. I braced myself for the threat I saw. HIS tone was different,there’s a dark aura amassing into him and—HE hovered in the air in front of me. Immediately, I stepped back a few times and weaved a sign with my fingers to keep the circle around the tree glowing and strong.

Something has possessed the boy. No matter what it is, I won’t let it break free from the circle which now imprisoned it. But the source of this sinister magic is familiar.  What is controlling the body of the emperor? A demon? a resentful ghost? A bad spirit? No—it’s something stronger. Some evil that latched itself to the boy’s soul. Is this the reason why HE was sent here? So that I can exorcise it?

 **‘I’ve been listening to your sentimental advice and it’s annoying. You are still as annoying as ever.’** HIS tone, voice, expression and intent were completely overturned.

I weaved another sign and uttered the mantra to weaken the spirit’s energy but it only laughed at me.

**‘Don’t sweat it. You know better-that you can’t touch me. Not from that side.’**

The evil boy smirks and the way he looks at me is opposite of that innocence I saw earlier.

I sent him prayer seals to bind him spiritually but he just slapped them away. How can a spirit not be affected by my mantra?

**‘So you think I am a spirit? How insulting. ’**

He can even read my thoughts!!

 **‘Let me tell you something amusing.  I am not possessing this boy. HE is possessing me. _I am the real one_.’** By the time he said that, his eyes changed colors. One was with freezing ice, the other with burning fire.

The playful and evil smile plastered on his lips made me piece together the puzzle. This isn’t any youkai.

This is the Winter Monster!

‘Olympus’

He tilted his head playfully upon my call.

**‘You ungrateful half breed. Using those exorcism against me. Did you forget who gave you those powers? Who taught you how to fight? Who guided you to change the ways of the winter wars? Who introduced you to Olympia?’**

Yes. It was him. This cunning demon.

 ‘You planned all this. You were with him all along. You cause all his miseries. It was you who led him here. Because you want me to exorcise him and give you this body. The body now rich with spells and chants. You waited until he was strong enough to fight but weak enough to be controlled.Am I right...Sensei? ‘ I had intended the sarcasm but HIS slit eyed went even narrower with mischief.

 **‘You’re not so stupid after all. Unlike this boy.’** The evil played with black energy lashing around it. **‘Many times I offered to help him destroy all his enemies but he kept on refusing my kindness. Instead of using his magic to fight during wars, the stupid mortal chose to use his powers to suppress me. The same way you have always done . ’** when his dual colored eyes glowed, I felt my magic surge wildly inside me and I could tell that my eyes have changed colors ---again.

‘This is bad’ I thought. I could not let my power break lose just like before. I know now the winter monster’s intention of opening the portal.It was because of me.

**‘Little fox. You have something that is mine. I want it back.’**

With just opening his palm, I felt my own spirit depart from my body to merge with HIM. But I refused and held onto it. We had a tug of war and it took all my knowledge as Omnyoji to keep him at bay.

I will never forget how horrible that fight was. I remembered that while I was fighting between my consciousness and the pull of HIS illusions, I saw flashes of disturbing visions in my mind.

I saw giant waves

Fire

crumbling earth...Mass death..

In the middle of it all stood this evil eyed boy.

Will he be the cause of this kingdom’s end? If so—must I kill him?  Will Olympus stop if I deny him of a shell? While I was confronting HIM, a white fox jumped into the circle knocking the body to the ground ang holding it down for me. Recovering enough, I mustered all my remaining magic to borrow the tree’s guidance and suppress Olympus back to his shell. I could not erase an evil as enormous as that nor can I kill the boy lying unconscious at the foot of the tree.

After regaining my composure, I turned to the white fox who simply leaped and sat atop the lotus statue. With her sly mystical eyes smiling at me, I bowed to her.

‘It’s been a long time, Mother. I cannot believe I am indebted to you again.’

With the elegance of a graceful spirit, yet with the mischief of a child, she swished all 9 of her tails never breaking eye contact with me. It was never hard to tell what she’s trying to say since we always communicate through telepathy.

‘I understand. I will do as you say. This time, I’m not going to argue with you.’ I entered the tree’s sacred circle and immediately did what I had to do to save Nippon’s future and this emperor. When I crossed over, I noticed that the darkness surrounding HIM was not because it is night but of an eclipse. A total eclipse where yin (the darkness) is at its peak.I must do what I must.. and hurry.

Moments later, he regained consciousness never knowing a clue that he could have sucked out all my _chakra_ just a while ago. HE was back to normal now. ‘What happened?-Eh? I can move? My ankles!’ he was a bit confused.

‘I gave you the strength of my own legs. Now, you can go back and fight again.’ I told him while standing back outside the circle. He tried standing and was almost in tears confirming what I had said.

‘But-why?’

 _I_ Did not expect his question but I gave him an answer that he was obviously not expecting as well. ‘Cause you terrify me.’

He froze and looked at me with the fear of a criminal caught after his crime.

‘Your majesty, I am sure you felt it too. That there is someone evil inside you that takes control of you sometimes. ‘

HE gasped.

‘Heika,’ I continued. ‘I commend you for trying your best to suppress him. You can go on with your plan to die but he won’t go away. He is a part of you. He is you. But that does not mean you should give in to his ways. From here on out, your mortal energy will decline then you would need HIS magic. You both have one goal so he will help you but the price you have to pay will be something your body cannot afford. Even so, will you still continue fighting?’

‘Yes.’ He nodded without even thinking twice.

‘Then promise me, young king.' I hid my hands behind me so he won't see its burns. 'That you will not let him control your thoughts and your actions. Because he is dark and he has no feelings. His heart is forever frozen and he won’t shed a single tear for any mortal or immortal under him. You have an enormous power. Take responsibility and use it for good. Only that way can you truly be an emperor of Nippon. I love this land too and I want it to keep standing proud for another hundred years. So please protect it. Promise me that ‘

‘I promise’ his eyes were resolute and I felt satisfied. Surely, this young man represents the strong youth of the future.

‘ _Yuzu--! Yuzuru , are you here?’_

From the silence we shared, voices echoed nearby. It sounds like his people are looking for him. The young king too was a bit surprised. Then I heard him utter ‘mother’ with longing. I knew then that we must part ways.

‘Go.’ I urged him gently. ‘They must be so worried now. It was an honor meeting you, Heika. Long live the Emperor of Nippon’ I bowed low once again and began to march back to my shrine.

‘Ah- hermit-san! Your name!’ he called.

‘You don’t need to know that’ I spoke.

‘I do. You gave me support and even lent me the power of your legs. Because of you, I can dance  again. When I fight and carry our flag, I will pay tribute to your name. So won’t you please tell me who you are?’

I am surprised that an emperor could bow this low for a stranger. Has Nippon’s social hierarchy been shattered by HIM as well? Did he teach his subjects to treat others the same way be they slaves or Palace officials? In that case, he is a great Emperor and I owe him my name.

‘Seimei’ I uttered in complete composure. ‘My name is Abeno, Seimei ‘

‘Impossible!’ Instead of thanking me, his eyes widened in horror.

What now?

‘No..You can’t be him. Abeno Seime has been dead for more than 50 years!’

A lump on my throat made me unable to react. There is a sudden pang of pain and sorrow that darted to my heart even before I could fully comprehend HIS words. My life, my Kingdom, my apprentices, my duty as guardian of heaven, my sister, my love. Having them all in my head gave me a feeling I have never felt before. For the first time in my life, I felt FEAR. And HE saw those fear in my eyes. So within those seconds that we faced each other, divided by that circle..parted by decades, HE finally knew what is happening. But the fog of time rose thicker around us and the white fox, leaped to the emperor’s side.

‘Seimei-sama! ‘ only the emperor’s call echoed after the portal closed and he disappeared from my sight. I stood there for a few more seconds in my own thoughts.

HE was trying to tell me something-but he had told me more than enough. If he had stayed longer, I would know more and it’ll be too much for me to handle. Even for an Omnyoji, DEATH is terrifying.

Wanting to ease my mortal emotions and the heavy feelings, I breathed deep and raised my palm over my head to begin my dance. This is the wardance I have trained to use next war season. But it looks like, next season won’t come anymore. Not for me.

So for now, I will dance in celebration of how I lived this short life..thanking the heaven for the gift and paying tribute to the spirits until the END find me where I pray.

But after this dance, before I die I will write a letter to the boy who was born from a feather.

TO HIM WHO WILL BE ME.

============================================================================================================

 Seimei's wardance

Kikuchi's view

It is still autumn but the Emperor has firmly insisted on training back to Cricket Cove. His majesty planned to join the SC Autumn classics- a low class war event under the kingdom of Canada. Brian sensei had already known this and it was not such a surprise to everyone since this year is Patrick Chan’s return. The young majesty wants to be the first one to declare war against his enemy.

“Seimei? That’s your Long wardance?”

He was  there when Brian asked Yuzuru-sama about his wardances. The king nodded absolutely.

“Hai(Yes), I want something  Nippon this year. I want to depict a character and dance as that character myself.”

Brian looks quite unsure and Shaelynn a bit problematic. He can only smile. They are Canadians so they have little idea of what this wardance would mean to his majesty and to the entire Nippon kingdom.

_AbeNo Seimei is a legend of Nippon. He is AbeNo Nanami 's older brother who was punished and hanged for loving a Russian princess and refusing the aid of his homeland to prevent war-as in REAL war. But while he was thought of as a traitor by the imperial palace, he had lived a remarkable life which could have made him Olympic God as well. It was believed that he was born from a mythical Kitsune who fell in love with a human. His mortal father raised him and his mother occasionally appears to teach him the arts of the universe. At a young age, the emperor already eyes him as a candidate for head shaman-much to the envy of the elders of the imperial council. He showed much talent in reading the stars as well as in interpreting dreams that the Emperor appointed him as Royal adviser (one which he daringly refused). But the king still favored him, constantly amazed at his excellence which is beyond human level. When he was 10, there was a change of ruler, the new emperor summoned his help but once again he refused because he knew his art would be abused by the new majesty to devise war tactics. That time, WAR was literal._

_The emperor was greatly insulted and thus, ordered his death. Many nobles asked him to marry their daughters so he will be saved from his demise. But it was said that young Seimei just smiled and said, ‘As sure as the sun will not lose its light..I too, shall not die.’ He was not mistaken. Before he would be killed, eternal winter came and the emperor caught cold and died. A better one took his place and he supported him with his knowledge. In fact, he was one of many  shamans from the warring kingdoms who was sent to grand Prix mountain to speak to the winter spirits. He was 15 then._

_When he returned, he became the first Male shaman and Prince to participate in the new Winter’s war. He taught Nippon the arts of wardances and trained young generation shamans to guide the ‘warriors’. At age 20,he became a full-fledged Prince with his little sister from a human mother ,as his shaman. And while he was at the prime of his newly found calling, he fell in love with Russia’s most precious princess. It was forbidden on the ancient days so it was greatly discouraged. They were warned but they would not listen. They instead announced their will to fight as an ice couple. Ice lovers from different kingdoms were such a bad idea at that time. Russia demanded he stopped fighting or else he would be arrested. But Seimei had no such intentions._

_Nanami sensei, herself testified that on a full moon, before his last Worlds war, Abe No Seimei did a ceremonial dance dedicated to his mother in the Yuzuruha shrine— asking for forgivesness, blessings to his homeland and bidding goodbye to his mortal life. The next day, with all the Nippon warriors, he went to war and there he was arrested . It almost caused racial conflict but Seimei refused the aid of Nippon and died contentedly with his beloved in the courtyard of the Russian Palace.  His death brought both sorrow and shame to Nippon but the emperor secretly asked for his body to be burned and buried properly. There was no body found however. In the place of the lovers in a closely sealed tomb, there was nothing left but a pair of ice tears. The Empress of Nippon surrendered them to Nanami Abe and the new head shaman of Nippon told her it was fine. That her brother had gone back to the stars body and soul. After that, driven by sorrow and perhaps hatred to the kingdom, Nanami left her position and became an ordinary woman, She refused to take in young warriors for more than fifty years no matter how promising they are._

_Yet, when she heard of a boy who was born with the name of a feather, she personally came to Sendai to take him in as her only pupil. That newborn became this insistent Emperor now. For whatever reason she broke her own rule, Nanami would not tell anyone at all._

 

Kikuchi stayed silent from his place beside the adamant Hanyu.

 “Well I’ll have a headache with that since my eyes aren’t cute like yours but-I think you already know what you’re going to do.” Shaelynn sensei massaged her head a little. She looked pressured but Yuzuru-sama just smiled.

“We will be working together, Shae sensei. I’m not worried at all.”

“Well I am!” they laughed with Bourne’s hopeless shout. “ It’s always hard to create a wardance for the World’s Best warrior.”

“I am not the World’s best.” His majesty’s face had looked sullen that everyone fell awkward,

“Demo..Kawaii desu, Heika.(But you’re the cutest, your majesty)” he had intentionally said that in Japanese and his young majesty’s cute laugh sounded. The Canadians looked at each other. They don’t understand but they looked thankfully at him for returning the Winter God’s good mood.

“Okay- you want to play character games in your Long Program with Shae, that’s fine. What about me? What will I do with your Short wardance?” Jeffery crossed his arms with anticipation.

“Nothing much. I’m keeping Chopin for war this season.”

Tracy and Brian looked at each other worriedly. The last time their student recycled a short wardance, he broke the limits of the winter spirits and became the God of Winter. What is he intending to do now?

**2016 AUTUMN CLASSICS, kingdom of Canada**

Young Hanyu's presence at the humble Skate Canada Autumn Classics stirred the entire kingdom. The Emperor’s legion both Nippon and foreign rushed to the small war arena and filled the seats to full house. His participation in such insignificant war was meant to be kept a secret. But messengers always have a way of KNOWING so  each kingdom sent their own spies to watch the new wardances of the most feared God of the winter wars. The Princes were dumbfounded to find the God of Winter there.

By the time Cricket Cove guild arrived with Prince Nam Nguyen and Yuzuru Hanyu, the result was almost foreseen. Many Princes had backed out while those who stayed felt the intimidation of the young legend’s magic.

Kikuchi had seen the excitement from the young and less known Princesses and Yuzuru-sama’s legion had constantly cheered on him the moment he entered the ice for the warm-up. Everyone in that war felt unworthy of having the KING in that quiet little town.

But not everyone is happy to see him.

Brian sensei had warned the Emperor of the possible scenario. This is Canada after all and they are hard-core fans of their previous king. Which could be understandable. But the way his majesty was treated was very underhanded. For one, there was no decent ice resurfacing, no banner allowed, no pedestal, no proper medal, no definite ice time and zero dose of hospitality. It could be fine if everyone’s treated that way but it’s only Yuzuru-sama. Some Canadians, though not all, always made Hanyu feel like he purposely came to win against the obviously weaker set of warriors. They backbite him in English-knowing he understands. Some would even go so low as ‘boo’ him if he falls on his run through.

As an old man bred in a respectful country with strict standards, he could come up to those rude people and give him a piece of his mind. But the Emperor would always say

“Ignore them, Kikuchi-san. Barking dogs can’t bite.”

 And then, his majesty will delve into his own world of music and forget everything else. Even so, he could see those eyes filled with fire and he knew that even if Yuzuru does not say anything, it doesn’t mean he easily forgets.

The young man is Toru’s son. And Toru had beaten 10 Nippon men before- all for insulting Yumi. Hanyu is not a bloodline one should mess with.

 Yuzuru –sama’s bad mood was somewhat expected. He fell on both his short and Long wardances and he was angry for it.

“But you won, Heika.” He tried to tell him when they got back to their training cove.

“Yeah. But it was not worth anything if Patrick wasn’t there. I need to pummel that Canadian King in front of all his people. And I can’t do that with a triple combination I could not land since last season.” He was given that reply.

Then just as he feared, his majesty immersed in excessive training up until he could not see because of his sweat. The young king has this bad habit of turning his frustration into motivation which translates to trainings until very late at night. It worries him so.

He was a bit thankful that Javier Fernandez de Espanya showed up early in Cricket cove perhaps to train his new wardances as well.

Even long time before, he had observed that, for some reason, the Spaniard has a way of calming his majesty down and talking a few sense into him. Hanyu-sama might not realize it himself but Javier-senshu’s charm draws out his vibrance and inner joy, as well as courage if need be. He always stands by the emperor, not because it is his duty but because he chose to be there. And because an old man like him( Kikuchi) had been near the young majesty, he could sense something special going on. But whatever it is, be it friendship or something deeper, he is in no position to meddle with little Yuzuru’s life. As long as the boy is happy, he will not comment or tell a word about it. And in his opinion, the great Canadian shamans have no complain too.

The only complain they have is about how stubborn the young Winter Lord can be.

The shamans and warriors of Cricket cove gathered for their traditional pre-war discussion. The presentation of strategies were going smoothly with Prince Nam and Javier UNTIL the Emperor’s turn.

“I wish to rearrange my short wardance. The chants need to speed up to give way to the changes in the spells.

“U-huh…” Jeffrey was much shocked and disappointed. It seems he also had big plans for the Emperor. “ And you expect me to do what?”

“The 3lutz-triple toe combination isn’t working. Please rearrange the choreography. ” Yuzuru=sama requested.

“A rearrangement is good.” Brian nodded. “But your Chopin is magically packed already. Which spell will you add?”

“An Axel. _Quad Axel_.”

It’s not just his elderly imagination. Yuzuru-sama’s shamans have their eyes bulging from what they just heard. They looked like a comet is about to fall on Cricket Cove anytime now.

Everyone including him fell silent in shock. Everyone’s eyes are on Yuzuru.

“You’re crazy.”

Thank goodness Fernandez-senshu voiced out what they all could be thinking.

“I’m perfectly sane. If I can’t land that triple combination, I will turn it into a quad.”

The shamans are restlessly looking at each other now.

“Yuzu-dear, please think about this. The Axel is the most difficult of all the quad spells!” Tracy softly explained.

“I can do it.”

“Dangerous. Most dangerous is what Tracy meant!” Brian’s fickle patience is tested-again. “I broke a ligament back in time when I tried to master the triple axel. How can I imagine you doing its Quad?! You’re just two moons shy of your last injury!” the Canadian legend looks like he’s about to have a heart attack.

“Yuzu, your Long wardance takes too much of your magic. The Short should balance that difficulty.  It’s meant to make you relax.” Shaelynn spoke up too.

“I can’t relax. Not with Patrick returning.”

“Okay, look…If you’re not satisfied with that triple combination, we will relocate it okay? And then we will increase its difficulty.” Buttle is almost begging.

“No.  It has to be the Axel.”

A unified groan of surrender filled the people around. When Olympus sounds like this, all is lost. He was the same man who skated while bleeding in China last season. He is no longer afraid of breaking a leg because he knows he can still skate half unconscious.

“You’re not ready for the Quad Axel.” Brian sounded firm now trying to exercise his authority as Head Shaman.

“I will be ready.”

“That’s not your job to decide. It’s mine.” Orser returned.

The argument began to heat up and all he can do in the corner is close his eyes and pray to the Gods to send someone who stop Yuzuru sama’s occasional foolishness. Or perhaps-that someone is already here?

 Coincidentally, his worried eyes met Javier-senshu’s and he just automatically put his hands together –silently begging. The Prince understood.

“You can’t do the Quad Axel. It’s too dangerous.” Fernandez’s voice cut through the debate and silenced them.

“I am the warrior. I decide on my spells because I will be the one to use them in battle. Why don’t you mind your own wardance, Javi?” there goes the Ace of the cricket cove.

“Brian and the others are our shamans. It’s their duty to keep us alive. Are you disobeying them, Yuzuru?” it is now Javier’s turn to argue.

“I’m not disobeying anybody. All I’m saying is I know what I can and cannot do.”

“And you cannot do the Quad axel. Brian himself said that.”

The heads of the mere listeners are now turning from Hanyu to Fernandez while they exchanged sharp words.

“I am the Olympic champion, Javi. I call the shots.”

“Well I am the World Champion, okay?!” Javier’s yell is the deciding factor. The Nippon became mute.

That realization was a big blow on Hanyu-sama. He has not moved on from that recent defeat yet.

“Mind your manners in front of me, Yuzuru .This is not Sochi anymore. Your victory is only once in 4 years. I defeated you at Worlds so I am above you now. And as current World Champion, I say this. YOU will NOT do a Quad axel in any of your wardances. And that’s final.”

Hanyu-sama’s rage were shown in his eyes but the Spaniard stared back at him. The challenge of razor-sharp eyes were so intense that they, the witnesses dared not speak. But they noticed how the Winter Lord looked like he had no choice and Javier Fernandez looked like he’s so sure that Yuzu will obey his command. In the end, the legend of Sochi angrily walked away, cursing in Nippon.

Javier sighed deep.

“What did you just do?” Jeffrey could not believe it. “You just forced Olympus, the God of Winter Wars, to back down.”

“I can’t tell you the details but you have nothing to worry now. We had a deal. Yuzu won’t go against me.” The tone was not bragging but the words themselves were so sure.

After many hours of waiting in suspense, Yuzuru-sama agreed to forget the Quad axel but insisted on replacing the triple combinations with a Quad toe-triple toe. A combinations of spells which is no less risky.

“It’s the best I can do. “ Javier told Brian. “The only other option is the Quad Axel. We both know he will not decrease the magic of his spells no matter if all he does is fall.”

“But—“

“No more buts please, “ Javier pleaded his shaman. “I will pay a week of silent treatment from HIM just for defending you guys”.

So it was how Chopin transformed.

But just when a problem was barely solved, a bigger one came in. Around two weeks before the battle of skate Canada, her majesty Satoko Miyahara, Empress of Nippon, sent a messenger hawk to inform the Emperor about the crisis that is rocking Nippon in his absence. It was a news that greatly surprised, irritated and worried his majesty. So much that he decided to return to Nippon and settle the matter as soon as he can.

He is the personal adviser of the young King so he knew all about the details but he was ordered to keep it a secret from everyone in the Cricket Club. Yuzuru-sama said it is Nippon’s national affairs and must be kept within their kingdom’s walls. But he could not help but speak up on the day they are to leave.

The Espanyol was on his way into the shack while they were on the way out to the waiting horses. Being in silent war, the two close partners ignored each other’s presence. Once they passed by each other, he noticed Hanyu-sama stop and look back at Javi with that conflicted and sad look as if he wanted to call out to him and ask for help.

His heart contracted in pain. He knows it would be very daring of him but knowing how desperate the situation is, he called out to the Spaniard. “Prince-Javier,”

The Espanyol stopped and turned.

“Hanyu sama- has something to tell you”

The Emperor turned to him, looking like he betrayed his trust. But he cannot take this. So he bowed in apology to his master. “Forgive me, Heika. But whatever is the situation, Prince Javier deserves to know”

Yuzuru began to panic in both anger and fear.

“What is it?” Javier senshu looked at him (Kikuchi) as if confirming something. He must have suspected a great problem and is waiting for him to tell. But he has brought enough discomfort to Hanyu. It is up to the young man now.

“Before I leave, I want you to remember this. No matter what happens, you will always be someone precious to me. ”

Just that, Yuzuru left before he could do something stupid like start crying. He, the steward had already shed tears by that time.

__________________________

A very young man  tossed his apple up playfully while sitting on an old barrel in the corner of very busy Vancouver market. He was not interested on anything else but that Spaniard who was talking to a vendor. Then he followed his movements at every stall he stops and he grins at how absent minded that face had been since the other day.

 _“Still thinking about HIM, aren’t we?”_   his chuckling can be considered rude but he was not raised to be respectful. Once he saw Fernandez mix in the crowd to exit that shopping place, he took one bite from his apple before standing up to meet the Spaniard. Burying his face beneath his hood, he walked opposite of the people’s flow and intentionally bumped Javier’s shoulders so hard the Spaniard hissed as he passed by.

“Watch it.”

 _“Sorry. I just really hate your stupidity , I had to hit you or something.”_ He flashed an evil smile.

“What did you say?!” the Spaniard is in for a confrontation. But he’s not.

He just shrugged, _“I said sorry. Here, an apology.”_ He pushed the bitten apple on the puzzled Espanyolist chest, tapped his shoulder lightly and whispered low to him  _“Estas seguro de que deberias estar comprando ahora mismo mientras tu AMIGO esta confinado en su propio palacio? (Are you sure you should be shopping right now while your BOYFRIEND is confined in his own palace?”_ He said that in Spanish so Fernandez was greatly surprised.

“Who are you? What do you know?”

The youth smirked and clicked his fingers. All at once, everyone and everything stopped..even the clock tower froze in its time. All except the two of them.

 _“Don’t be like that. It hurts to hear it from you. You’re the one who sent me HERE, you know?”_ the hooded young man has perfect Spanish accent. Even better than the native-tongued Javi.

“Are you a lunatic?”

_“Haha perhaps, but you will thank this lunatic when we meet again.”_

“Just what do you want?”

“ _I want you to watch what you eat. You’re getting older and fatter by the minute.”_ Just that, and a portal appeared behind the young man. When he entered that, he disappeared and everything around Javier moved again with him in the middle of people’s flow. Knowing that was no ordinary boy, he was puzzled at everything that just happened. His words, his powers, his advice.

_‘Watch what you eat'_

Javier felt nervous of that tone and curiousity drew his eyes down to the apple he was holding. Slowly, horror crept on his entire face and his suspicion was replaced by disbelief. Around the single bite on the apple that the boy had shoved on him, there were Spanish letters engraved which says,

_YOUR PRINCESS HANYU WENT HOME TO GET MARRIED. THEY DIDN’T INVITE YOU?_

He has no reason to believe a stranger’s prank but he hurried back to Brian. Kikuchi’s face when he called after him, Yuzuru’s message, his restlessness at how strange Yuzuru had been acting after receiving a message from Nippon, Brian’s lack of details about Yuzuru’s sudden decision to go, the Nippon guards who came to fetch the man.

Can the message be true?

 “Where did you hear that from? That’s a national secret!!”

“Just answer my damn question!”

“--This is Yuzuru’s problem so he wants to settle it on his own. We should respect that, Javier.” Orser explained when he asked why he was not told about it.

“Oh..okay. So he Can just go home, take a wife, have kids AND THEN tell me what’s his problem?!” Fernandez felt like exploding. “What am I even still here for?!” he literally kicked everything he could reach that moment. Brian recognized his mood and perhaps understands it. But even the Canadian Head shaman can’t do anything.

“Calm down, it’s not just you. Yuzu cannot tell anyone okay? It’s a National issue and whoever knows it will be killed. You have no idea how serious Nippon is when it comes to their privacy.”

“But you knew!” he yelled. “While I was wondering why Yuzu was so quiet in the last few days, why he won’t eat at all, why he would tie his bootlaces wrong, wear his war boots from the wrong foot and forget to bow to the ice, you already knew his problem. And I was here---playing dumb” his anger expired. Well it was more like anger towards himself. For not knowing. For pretending to be an understanding training partner. 

“I am getting married too….” He pressed his head together and sat down as if losing all his strength. Brian looked very understanding.  “ I came here early to escape that arranged marriage Laura set up for me. I want to tell Yuzu—and ask for his help. But if this is a punishment for disobeying heaven, then I’d rather go back and get married..if that means Yuzuru can go back to being by my side.” He covered his face.

“It was not your fault. As far as your Country’s laws are concerned, you are both in marriageable age. And you are frankly the two most desired men of the winter wars. Sooner or later it had to happen.”

“I know. But not this soon. I-am not ready to lose him to a woman..or anyone on this planet.” He had given up all his hopes that he just stopped talking and just buried his face on his palms.

Brian wanted to soothe him and tell him everything is FINE. But Javi had grown up under his care. The Prince had always been fine. Even when he nearly died because of a bull when he was a teen, he was still fine. But FINE is not a term he can use when he is talking to Javier about YUZU. When Yuzu told him he’s leaving for home, the only information he was given was that he’s engaged to somebody from another kingdom. His pupil did not tell him anything more for his protection and the safety of the Cricket guild. But just like this hopeless guy, Yuzu had also given up talking a few days since he received that dreadful scroll from the Nippon Queen.

Now, both his best warriors are on the verge of breaking down. All because of stupid traditions. Yuzu told him not to meddle as a Canadian. But he can do something as a shaman—right?

“Yuzu left Pooh.”

His statement made Javier raise his head in wonder.

“He left his amulet here. I’m not saying he did it on purpose ..I’m just saying he can’t sleep without it.” He explained calmly. “So I need to go after him to Nippon and give it to him. But—I’m a busy man so---“

“Let me do it.” even before Brian can finish..Javier desperately volunteered.

The Canadian shaman’s heart melted when Javier whispered like a child

“I want to see him. Please...”

If there is love greater than this, Brian wondered what form will it take. And how painful it has to be.


	2. ENVY (Don't trust Shoma Uno)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of Winter had Quotes on its chapters. (Ex. "Romeo won't die")  
> Total Winter Eclipse has Word play (Ex: Aimless Arrow)  
> For THE WINTER MONSTER, I decided to use the Seven Deadly Sins as my guide. It won't start immediately though. It begins here in the second chapter.
> 
> One more thing please. Every chapter will have several points of view of warriors featured and other significant characters. But it ultimately ends on Yuzuru's DIARY. The apostrophe ( ' ) pertains to silent thoughts, mind conversations and flashbacks depending on the situation. Quotation marks( " ) are spoken words. I just had to explain it to avoid confusion. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Here, folks! The helpful terms you'll need as you browse through this chapter! I hope you like it. mwah!  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Tenjo Heika - another call of the Emperor, synonymous with 'your majesty' and 'your highness'  
> a senior warrior not necessarily in terms of age but more greater position or authority over another - Senpai  
> a junior warrior of lesser rank or age than the seniors - kouhai  
> world records - limits of magic

**NIPPON KINGDOM three days after the Emperor's return**

Kanako went out of her room to enjoy the garden. Smiling contentedly, she smelled the flowers in full bloom. Soon, winter will come and these flowers will hide away from the cold. She will also be focusing on keeping her place as a Princess of Nippon. Or else, she will be eliminated from her position, just like few of her co-warriors who never produced a satisfactory result.

Typical Nippon. Throwing away fighters as if they were garbage and praising prodigies to make them stay. And when they do stay…encase them like prisoners in their own household. She shook her head while she gathered a few of those flowers.

“Ola, Senorita.”

She unintentionally yelped at that unexpected voice she heard. Is it an assassin? “You! How did you get in here? Aren’t you banned?” she stared disbelievingly at the man in travelers clothes leaning on the nearby Sakura tree.

“I am. But there’s nothing in this world money can’t buy.The boatman, the gatekeeper, your servant.” Javier looked even proud of his ‘accomplishment’

She hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. “Are you out of your mind?!” she whispered angrily while making sure no one is nearby to listen to their conversation. “This is not a good time to come here. And after Yuzu specifically tried to keep you all away—“ she covered her mouth. Oops..she didn’t intend to let that slip just now.

“Good thing you started this topic.”

Kanako gasped and froze once she felt something cold and metal-ish against her neck. “Well well well,aren’t you a gentleman, threatening a princess with a sword.”

“I’m not fond of forcing girls. But I know all of you Nippon’s tongues are sealed about the Emperor’s engagement. You leave me with no choice.” The Espanyol is serious.

“Ah- you mean about Yuzu being forced to marry Evgenia Medvedeva of Rusia?” she blurted out without care. She was amused at the snowman's shock. “What? Did you think I would refuse and scream and all that before I tell you anything? Sorry then- but I’m as angry about this issue as you are. So could you put this sharp thingy down?” she guided the sword’s edge away from her and Javier slumped it back to its scabbard.

“Does that mean you’ll help me?”

“Help you to do what? To abduct the Emperor and flee to Espanya? Nippon will crush your Kingdom if you do that, you know?”

The Princess gracefully sat on her table and began to blend tea.

“Yuzuru is in a pinch right now. As soon as he became an adult, the Imperial council had already planned on his marriage to Rusia to strengthen the political ties of our empires. While the Emperor was busy defending Nippon’s honor in the winter wars, they were secretly searching for the most suitable candidate for Nippon’s Queen mother. Although she won’t have any power here, she will be a significant figure for Nippon’s future. Because she will bear the future child of Yuzuru Hanyu.” She raised her eyes to look at the pained expression of Fernandez. “You can’t imagine it ,can you? Neither can the women of the kingdom.” She sipped tea and made her voice even softer to prevent any spies from hearing this crucial conversation.

“The Imperial council had greater power than the Emperor. That’s been an unspoken rule since the warring era. To ensure the next heir to the throne, they arranged Yuzuru's marriage with Evgeni Plushenko’s 11th daughter..Evgenia Medvedeva of Moscow. She has just turned 16 but who cares? She’s the daughter of an emperor and the most powerful Princess in Rusia. Politically, she is most suited for the spot. And she’s cute, I’ve heard.”

Javier frowned.

“But-“ she sighed. “The problem is, Yuzuru never had a say in this matter. Even if the villages are on a hunger strike to protest this sudden decision, the Council will not hear any of the complaints from Yuzu’s legion. They are adamant to make him do as they say.

“But he is the Emperor. They can’t force him”

“Actually, they can. To you foreigners, it might look like the emperor is the strongest person in our land. But like the previous emperors before him, Yuzu is merely a marionette controlled by the elder council. The Emperor exists only for decoration.They want to create a Hanyu dynasty. And when he resisted, they threatened to strip him off of everything he has. He will become an outcast, and they will replace him with the younger warriors. He has no power over his own land.”

“Where is he now?”

“Confined in his own Palace with imperial guards around him. You see, 4 days ago, on his way to his home in Sendai, he was attacked by a bunch of assassins and all of his escorts died.”

Javier flinched in worry.

“Relax, it’s not the first time this happened. Eversince he became heir to the throne there were at least 8 attempts on his life. But of course he wouldn’t tell anyone about it. Since SOMEONE manages to save him every single time. I haven’t seen him for days. I only heard he punched Shoma when he saw him in Nigata after the incident.”

“Shoma Uno? That boy he always frolics with?”

“Yup. Yuzuru accused his heir of being Canada’s accomplice when he was imprisoned in Sapporo by the Lord of Summer.”

“That boy is dear to Yuzu.”

“So you can just imagine how devastating it is.”

Murakami’s conclusion made Javi mad also. Having a dear comrade attempt on your life is something he cannot imagine he can bear. No wonder Yuzu’s fuse blew up.

“But it makes sense now. Shoma had always been loyal to the previous Emperor. Either he is innocent or guilty does not matter. The present Heika is convinced he did it. And Uno’s legions aims to drag Yuzuru down from his throne. The timing could not be worse. Prince Uno’s crimes are enough for him to be put to death or stripped of his title as crown Prince. But Yuzuru turned a blind eye to everything and allowed Uno to retain the position. What's he thinking?" Kanako sighed in worry too.  “About retaining him inside the palace walls, the old crocodiles in the council said he has to be kept safe. But everybody knows it is to keep him from escaping from the engagement. In a matter of 5 days, the future WIFE will come meet her husband to be. Once they reach an agreement, the marriage will be scheduled.”

“So Yuzu has to marry someone he hadn’t met. If he refuse, they will replace him with the traitor Prince and banish him and his entire family from Nippon. On the other hand if he agrees, they will create a Hanyu Dynasty to monopolize the power of his bloodline for their own selfish gains. All of this while some selfish ex-king attempts to eliminate him from this world.” Javier simplified the complicated arrangement.

“Correct. “

“Bullshit! This is unreasonable. He has given more than enough for this kingdom. Now they want to control even his future?!”

“Stop shouting. I’ll be executed if they find you here, idiot.” Kanako was as calm like her life was not really in danger.

“Yuzu, he’s more helpless now than anyone could ever imagine. And he is alone. No one is allowed near him and nobody is willing to help. Well not that anybody can do something about it”

“I can.”

“You’re one to brag. “ the princess chuckled. “If an emperor cannot save himself, what can a mere Prince like you do for him?”

 Javier kept quiet for a while. “That may be true. But he is Olympus too. Aside from his duty to Nippon, he has the power to decline as a God!”

 “That’s the problem, don’t you see? Before he became God, he was first born under a Nippon name. Since the beginning of his life, he’s already a son. A son who now wants to protect his family’s honor, a warrior that wants to fight and be King. A king who has bright plans for his kingdom and a Nippon citizen who respects this kingdom’s laws.” Murakami lowered her tea. “To tell you the truth, Yuzuru can get out of this mess if he so desired. BUT many people will be sacrificed for his refusal. Everything he ever did was for the benefit of his people. Being as pure as he is, he could not live a free life knowing he abandoned them again.”

Javier slid down from leaning on the wall until he sat on the tatami..cursing in Spanish. His legs gave out just now.

“I appreciate your concern for coming here. But your efforts will be in vain, just like Yumi san’s” Kanako spoke again.

“Yumi. Mama Hanyu?” he confirmed.

“Exactly. When messengers from Rusia, America, Canada and china came to present their marriage proposals.. Yumi san argued that there was no need to choose. She revealed that her only son had been engaged to his childhood friend ever since he was small. Thanks to her, the Palace is in frenzy of searching for this ‘childhood friend’ until now.”

“Is it you?” Javier’s accusing look immediately made Murakami frown.

“Eww no! That’s a lie of course! Well I am his childhood friend and I liked him at one point but you know, even his ex-girlfriend was not that close to him to be considered a fiancée.”

“Ex-girlfriend?”

The Princess laughed at Javier’s shocked face.

“Don't think someone as rare as Yuzu would never have someone he gets along with? For someone notorious with women as you,you look surprised it’s funny.” When she noticed Javier’s irritated look, she settled down. “It was puppy love. Yuzuru was never engaged to anyone. The Hanyu family values their children’s choices. They aren’t bound by tradition like the rest of the families here. “

“So why did Mama Hanyu lie? Wouldn’t she be found out?”

“There is that risk. Lying to the council might be risky but it delayed the engagement meeting. Instead of insisting on the selected Princess, the council now insists on knowing who the girl is. They are willing to accept her as a royal concubine as long as there is an engagement to be announced. So far, Yumi-san had done a good job by saying Yuzuru will reveal it in time. And her son’s mouth is sealed shut. So for the moment, things are fine. But Yuzuru will have to name a name soon. “

“Is there no one else who can help him?”

 “If there is, he must be someone greater than the Emperor. But then only Olympus is greater in authority. The council is greater than Olympus because he is also the emperor. In this battle of control over the other, the one who can save Yuzu must have a higher power that makes a GOD obey. Except Olympia..who is keeping quiet, I don’t think any mortal can --”

Kanako had been blabbering non-stop for all possible impossibilities but Javier’s head tilted in wonder. His head wrapped around that single line that made his heart pound for unknown reason.

To save Yuzu, you must be someone with a higher power that makes a God obey.

“Isn’t that ME?”

“Hah?” she looked skeptic.

“Before the Grand Prix Final last season in Barcelona, Yuzuru proposed a deal that whoever wins the highest pedestal has absolute power over the loser. I won the Worlds war. Doesn’t that make me more powerful than Olympus?”

He was only innocently presenting his idea but Kanako had accidentally lost grip of her teacup and she did not mind even if it had spilled on her silken kimono.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YUZURU HANYU two days prior**

 

His face was as dim as the sky which threatened to rain. HE came from the palace and the argument with the Council made him walk out in anger. It was unreasonable enough to be engaged while he was out of Nippon. But they insist on introducing him to a 16 year old Rusian Princess who they selected for him since she is a daughter of his hero.

What has that got to do with his future?!

To ease his mood, he had planned to step out of the Imperial Palace but he was told he could not go out. If he had not frozen the entire lily pond in 5 seconds and threw a feat, he would not be allowed to travel back to Sendai to see his family. Well-he had half the imperial army sent by those hypocrites with him for his ‘safety’ but he knew entire they were told to chase after him if he planned to escape or stop him before he could think of killing himself. He was not given a carriage so he rode in the middle of the guards. Suddenly, he heard something in his head which made him pull back Toeloop’s reins. The mare protested his abrupt command.

“What’s the problem, Heika?” the Captain of the parade came to his side.

They are about to enter the forest that served as the entrance to the territorial domain of Sendai. With Autumn just out of Nippon, the leaves which had fallen left an array of bald trees ahead of them. Their branches started to cater little bit traces of snow. But that’s not what made him stop. He strained to listen for that voice he heard just now. It spoke again. This time, he had known it’s not from outside..but inside his mind.

_'Get down.'_

Just as he was given that signal, an arrow from somewhere zoomed and hit the captain’s horse. The Captain toppled over with his steed while the guards quickly surrounded the emperor. But the arrows came flying one after another, knocking down and killing the guards one by one.

“An ambush!! “

‘Again?’ He clicked his tongue. Now is the time to panic. Nobody’s in sight and it’s hard to pinpoint the location of the enemies with all this commotion.

“Your majesty, take cover on those rocks!”

On the west of the roofless forest is a huge mountain of rocks. Good for hiding. He immediately nodded and shifted his horse to the direction but then,

_'Are you sure you can trust that guard? You wanna die?'_

His eyes shifted disbelievingly at the Captain who looked worried about him. Trust is not the issue. But having only the horse hit while the others took the arrows to their heart seems suspicious. The Captain might have something to do with this. Unwilling to gamble, he just drove his horse swiftly through the skeleton of trees and a few of the guards followed to protect him. That’s when he saw the group of bandits hiding behind the rocks. If he had gone there, it’d be the end of him. These men wore masks and they rained arrows on him while some carried weapons wanting to cripple his horse.

He always had his arrows whenever he travels and the trees shielded him from direct hits. HE managed to take down the archers but the persistent runners had already murdered the rest of his protectors. He could not go through the forest entirely because he would lead the armed men directly to the village and that’s not good. So he went around playing chase with them while thinking of a way to get out of that place alive. He’s a wise king. He knows the only way to survive is to escape. That time, he had guided his mare towards the nearby ravine. It can be considered a suicide but there is no other way. He knows this forest so getting there without being captured was quite easy. But once he had entered the ravine, he can hear from the water running through it that the enemies are in close pursuit. Plus, someone was hiding behind a large rock crevice. When he passed by it, the ambusher jumped him down that sent them rolling down the sloped way. Driven by the desperation to keep himself alive, he quickly grabbed his arrow and shot the other person. But as precise as he had thought he was, the arrow he sent to his enemy was countered by another arrow and pierced right through the center of his arrowhead and wrecked it. He was just in time to swerve and the enemy’s arrow darted on the tree trunk nearby.

Since young, he was the greatest archer of Nippon. His shots were precise and his golden arrows never wavered. Yet, it was destroyed by a mere wooden one.

Appalled, he had retreated while shooting his arrows to that person in hood who is wrecking his arrows while he advances. He’s afraid that if this battle drags on, his quiver will--

‘Shit’ he cursed when he felt his quiver had turned empty. At this rate, he’ll have to use his last resort.

He drew out his katana from his boots and stopped to confront the only enemy who is swift enough to catch up to him. As if in answer to his challenge, the enemy drew out a long samurai hung by his side and revealed a shiny golden blade.  
‘This is not fair!’ If this is just a sparring practice, he would have complained. But this is a real battle and this one in front of him is a real killer. Fine, he was not only good at arrows anyway, he was also trained by his father in the art of swords. But even in that, he discovered he had so little experience. His enemy which runs around as if leading him somewhere is better than him at commanding the blades. He had nearly exhausted all his strength when he felt something cut into the flesh of his back. Another enemy had sneaked up on him. He grumbled in pain as he came kneeling down. His hooded enemy ran to him quickly. Reflex, he had swung his katana and he hit arm of that attacker. But instead of finishing him off, the stranger pulled him close by the waist and countered the sword of the Captain..to protect him.

Quite puzzled by the events , he was only able to follow when that person dragged him behind a tree, struck the sword near his head and pinned him by pushing his shoulders steady. Doing so, he not only felt strange by their skin contact, he also saw up close the face hidden by that hood.

_‘Quit playing around, Hanyu. I have no time to save you every single time. ‘ saying that, frost crawled up on the stranger's wound and erased it._

He froze in place.That unbelievable regeneration is scary and this voice is the same one in his head from a while ago!

‘Who are you?’ to make sure, he answered on his mind too.

His question garnered a playful smirk from the stranger. _‘Who am I? Heh— you know me veeery well, Senpai..’_ As he said this, the man’s eyes glowed blue and the Olympic rings showed up in his forehead.

Before he can recover from his shock, his protector had left the shadow of the tree and went out to display his powers against the imperial captain.

He witnessed the fight.   
Exceptional speed and fighting skills

Precision with arrows and calculated counter and attacks

Manipulating portals here and there and using it to sneak up on the enemies

Controlling water, freezing them and turning them into both shields and weapons, his enemy turned savior took only a minute to defeat the last man standing.

In a matter of minutes, HE Yuzuru Hanyu, the most powerful Emperor of the land had become useless in terms of defending his own life. This person had done that for him so easily.

When death has consumed all his remaining pursuers, he cautiously went out and approached that person.

‘When are you from?’

The person, had just slit the throat of the traitorous Captain by the side of the river where the fight ended up. HE did not even turn to him. ‘ _I came from far away. That’s all you had to know’_ They really can talk to each other even in silence.

‘You didn’t understand my question. I said, WHEN are you from.’

The person eventually laughed softly and turned to him, removing his hood for a face to face greeting.

Yuzuru’s eyes narrowed the way he acts when threatened. ‘You’re the next Lord of Winter..I get it. But from what time? Next winter Olympics? The Olympics after that? When did I lose to someone like you?’ his territorial instincts must have surfaced sensing a rival because his eyes glowed blue as well and the air of challenge rose between them.

_‘You weren’t even around anymore when I reigned. You know why?’_ The stranger with slit eyes and brown skin approached him slowly so he had to step back until he’s on the edge of the raging waters. Continuing his mockery, the slender built stranger with the same power as him spoke loud. _“Because you trust the wrong people. And those who tried to protect you—you push them all away”_ saying that, Yuzuru was indeed pushed down into the water like a rag doll.

He struggled to fight the raging waters to resurface but it took long for him to fall to a peaceful swamp. While he swam up for air, he heard the same voice he had been hearing all afternoon.

_‘Open your eyes, the enemy is right in front of you.’_

As soon as he splashed out of the water, he heard shrieks from a few women and children. And when he came to his senses, a call drew his head to its direction.

“Hanyu-sama?” Shoma’s surprised face met his equally shocked expression. It seems that he had fallen on the river but emerged on Shoma Uno’s bath house.

The slight immobility from the unbelievable event froze the Prince for a while but as soon as he recovered, he ordered the Emperor to be helped out of the waters.

“No one is to know that the Emperor was ambushed. Get the doctor, quickly!”

While the heir of Nippon was instructing his subjects, Yuzuru was carried along by the flow of the events. But the echo of the words kept on repeating on his head.

_‘…the enemy is right in front of you’_

 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

**SHOMA UNO..Nigata**

 

It was a great shock to find the Emperor in his bath but he had no chance to ask him what happened. Ever since he was rescued, Hanyu sama had chosen to confine himself to the room given to him. He would not eat, he would not drink or accept the gifts he sent him. Whenever he came to see him, his majesty would put this distance between them and be on guard. He understood it must be due to his recent attacks. He was wounded when he came out of the water. The next day, it was declared that the Emperor’s entourage had all died from the ambush and that the Palace is in search of the Emperor. He immediately sent an envoy to tell them he had kept the majesty safe. But while waiting for the Guards from the Capital, He had tried his best to entertain Hanyu. He strolled him through his house, and outside the gates. He even ordered a banquet the night the Emperor was to leave back to his palace.

He didn’t really like awkward gatherings but he prepared it to cheer the King up. That’s why, he was greatly puzzled when that evening, Hanyu sama came in the middle of the applause, approached him and with all strength, punched his face and knocked him on the ground with a knife on one hand.

He heard horrifie shouts of his servants and the noble men who attended his banquet.

“Hanyu-sama stop!” Which he did. “This is preposterous! Raising your blade against the Prince who loyally served you. Is this the way the Emperor should act?” The protests against the Emperor’s actions spread throughout the entire room. But he can clearly see the enraged face of his Senior Comrade.

“This is part of your plan, isn’t it?” While pinning his chest with his knee, Yuzuru’s face is teary, pained and angry. “In order to make me vacate the throne, you-“

He was left agape at all that’s happening.  His soldiers attempted to get the Emperor away from him but the imperial guards did that first and protectively surrounded the Emperor. The attendants of the banquet were all ordered to leave that room until only him, his soldiers, Hanyu and his men remained.

“Yuzuru, Senpai..” he attempted to get near but the Emperor yelled at him not to get close.

“Don't even come close! I hate you.”

“Heika, what are you talking about? Why are you acting this way?” he pleaded nervously. Could the Emperor have discovered everything?

“In Sapporo, after we nearly died fighting the Lord of Summer, he gave me a lead to the traitors who had set us up. One was a coin from Canada and the other was a piece of cloth Kai said belonged to someone who gave him our route that day. I had been investigating that piece of cloth for many moons now..only to discover that it was a part of your splendid battle skin.” the discovery was mixed with sarcasm.

Shoma’s eyes bulged. He did not expect he’d be exposed now.

“I could trick myself and believe that you were just framed. But everything began to connect. On my way to Sendai, armed men attempted to kill me again. The Day before, you asked me how many people knew my route and I told you only 5. But you were the only one I’ve informed. When I appeared on your bath, you quickly concluded that I was ambushed. How did you know in 4 seconds? Coincidence? I don’t think so.”

Shoma’s face changed from the innocent, oblivious setup to calm and blank. “I see. I wish you didn’t have to find out this way”

“Mutiny!” The New Captain of the Imperial guards declared against Him and the followers moved to aim for his head. His own soldiers defended him and some have been wounded before a word stopped the battle. It was Hanyu’s.

“I would eventually find out.” The Emperor stood up, trying to put up a strong front. “Just a while ago, when I saw your battle skin. I was filled with anger I wanted to take your life with my own hands.” Hanyu dropped his knife. “But I couldn’t do it. You’ve risen to gain power which is second to mine but more influential. On the other hand, sedition, rebellion and mutiny are enough reasons to condemn you to death. But I must really be weak, since I could not bring myself to eliminate you.” The Lord of Winter signaled his men to stay out.

 They were reluctant to leave the King with Him after hearing about what he had done. But it seems, his Senpai wants them to talk. So he sent his own men out too. Once left alone, he raised his head proudly. “This is a wrong move, Heika. I could kill you here and pretend you had killed yourself due to stress. Nobody will protect you.”

“I don’t care anymore.” Olympus shook his head. “If you could kill me, wouldn’t that benefit both of us? I get to get out of this shackles from the council and you get what you want.”

“What I want?”

“Yes. To sit on the throne once I die.”

“You can't blame me. Had you been a good Heika, rebels will not arise from the poor provinces. Had you not gained the throne using a foreign shaman’s help, your followers would come to trust you. Had you stayed with your people during our tragedies, they would have recognized you as their King. But you weren’t always here, Hanyu Senpai. Your obsession with winning and with the winter wars plus your insensitive decisions made Nippon a weaker Kingdom than we previously were. We thank you for your efforts but you don’t deserve to be Emperor.”

“I know.”

The heir could not understand why the ruler of the land had immediately admitted to that. He was expecting an argument. A long discussion of all that includes Hanyu’s achievements which lead Nippon to greatness. But the current Emperor had readily confessed.

“I’ve always known I’m not fit to become emperor so even if people mock, betray me and try to dethrone me, I understand. It’s difficult and tiring but I do my best as long as I have a few people I can trust. You were supposedly one of those few.”

Struck in place, Uno felt uncomfortable being told that directly.

“ I can tolerate friends leaving me, people hating me, the council plotting my downfall. Even the rebels have the right to express their protest. But this one I cannot accept. It could have been fine had you only hated me and spied on me for your previous King. I could even step down if that’s what all of Nippon wants.” The Emperor’s voice shook as he held back tears. “But you want me dead, Shoma…”

He stepped back with this weakness he can see. A weakness he had not witnessed for a very long time.

“ I loved you dearly like a little brother. Before all this game of thrones, I fought with you and trusted you. But why? What have I done to you? Why do you want me dead?”

Uno swallowed. “Because you always underestimate me.” He stayed firm in his place. “You always bully me and made me feel like I can only be second best to you. When I was small, you always laugh at me whenever I place a pedestal beside you and you haven’t considered me as a rival. I was only a companion, not a fellow warrior. You enjoyed mocking my size and pinching my cheeks as if I am your stress ball. But the days of torture have ended, Senpai. The wheels have turned now. It will only be a matter of time before Takahashi sama returns and claims his throne back. There will be a change of Kings and I will serve him.”

Yuzuru looked hurt by his words. “When did you forget that I was the first one to believe in you?”

Shoma was troubled by the sincerity of Hanyu. Believed? Who believed in him? When?

“And I thought you did all this for power. I had high hopes for you. Yet, you still ended up as someone’s lap dog.”

“Say what you want, Senpai. You can’t stop the revolution. If I were you, I would give up the throne and stay in Canada, since you badly wanted to be with your dear Javi more than US.” He dropped before turning away and leaving that room. Then, to the imperial guards outside, he gave the command.

“Get your Emperor back to Tokyo before the rebels get here.”

While he marched briskly back to his pavilion, his childhood memories reversed back to the day he first competed as a novice warrior.  He was smaller than average so he was often bullied by the bigger children. He had thought winning might gain him some friends but the more he wins pedestals, the harsher his fellow novice warriors became. He would often come crying to his mother due to excessive insults he received and he swore he would take revenge on them one day. Was Yuzuru Hanyu part of that group? Yes. He suddenly just came to him and started pinching his cheek until he cried. He would tell him how he’s weak and he can ‘Do better next time’. He stole his toys away and told him he can take them back if he wins a pedestal. Whenever he trains, that tall and slim Hanyu would shout at him and call him a slowpoke and then show him how to spin faster. He hides whenever he sees that Young genius they all talk about. That Hanyu calls him ‘Shoma-chan’ but ignores him when he’s with his many friends. And he learnt to hate that pompous asthmatic warrior and swore he would be greater than him someday!

Due to his anger, he pounded both his fists on the pavilion’s pillar. It hurt so much he wanted to cry but it also eased his rage until all that’s left for him is his rapid breathing and some memories of his crying self in the past.

_He was 6 and he lost to some tall children during a regional war. They picked on his size while they took turns pushing him. Knocked on the ground, he cried hoping his mother would come rescue him. But his mother was late to pick him up that day._

_‘You shouldn’t even be here, shortie’ said one._

_‘Yeah. You look so tiny I didn’t see you. ‘_

_‘Just go play hockey. The winter wars are too great for someone like you’_

_He buried his face on his knees while they sang mocking songs to him._

_‘Hey! Cut that out!’ somebody broke the children’s insults. ‘It’s bad manners to insult fellow warriors.’_

_‘Says the mushroom hair’ the children turned to Hanyu who was standing taller than them. ‘Don’t be cocky just because you won the highest pedestal. You look ungraceful in your chants, you walking stick.’_

_‘Is that from someone who under-rotated a single axel and cried?’ a fake laugh made the slit eyes disappear._

_To his surprise, the Champion of the novice wars fought back._

_‘You talking twig!’ ‘You klutz!’ the children cannot stand the insult of Hanyu and the latter would not back down either so there was an instant ramble right in front of little Shoma. He stood there, not knowing what to do while he witnessed the action going on._

_After that, the three who won the pedestals were stripped off of their gold, silver and bronze medallions. But the wonderkid everyone’s talking about was rather proud of getting into a fight._

_‘He was cool, wasn’t he?’ he remembered his mother said but he did not undestand that time. ‘To stand up for Shoma-kun , he hurt himself. It’ll be nice if you become friends.’_

_‘He’s just like them.’ He childishly blurted because he really thought so._

_‘Shoma don’t say that. He might be playful and stubborn but he was always defending you from those kids, you know? He told me he likes your spells and chants and that he believed you would be the cutest Emperor ever. ‘ By that time, they rode the carriage and it passed by the walking Hanyu. ‘Why don’t you wave and thank him, Shoma?’_

_Due to his mother’s suggestion, he reluctantly called out to the older kid and waved his little hands. Instead of waving back though, Hanyu stuck out his tongue towards him and shouted_

_‘I won’t lose to you even once! Make sure you get a pedestal next time, Shoma-chaaaaann!’_

_He gasped, lowered his hands and frowned. ‘I really hate mushrooms, Ma.’_

_His mother and father giggled together._

Those memories seemed irritating to his young self. But why does the recall of it filled him with warmth? Didn’t he train so hard after that to stand by Hanyu in the pedestals? Didn’t he suffer through loneliness and frustrations in order for that Triple axel kid to stop picking on his mistakes every single time? Didn’t the bullies stop teasing him when he defeated them on all the novice wars? And who always wants his attention?

Hanyu.

Okay he admits he once considered him his brother from another mother. They always argue but they go to wars together.

But his buddy just stopped hanging out with him when He moved to the advanced senior level without telling him. He became so busy winning his Junior wars that the years passed without much news of that mushroom. And by the time the Emperor Daisuke-sama took notice of his potential and made him his right hand man, Yuzuru Hanyu had already left to another Kingdom, brought back a new training mate, defeated Patrick Chan and became Nippon’s rising son. In a blink, his childhood rival became the God of Winter. His latest achievement as Grand Prix Junior champion became worthless.

So when he could not call Hanyu his senpai, he swore he will dethrone him and bring him back down to his level. Then,he will rise above the Prince of Sendai. But until now, nobody believed he could be greater than Yuzuru. Not in this lifetime, no matter what he does.

_‘When did you forget that I was the first one to believe in you?’_

Did he really forget? The hands that reached out to congratulate him on his first pedestal?

_‘Gimme your hand. You have to shake hands when you are on a pedestal. Come on...’ and when he reluctantly did, Hanyu smiled and said to his silver medalist. “He’s cute isn’t he? But watch out, Kenji. He’ll push you out of your place , next time.’ The two older boys just laughed and he had thought they were mocking him._

He thought he hated Hanyu all this years. But it was more than hatred.

 It was ENVY.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor's Diary

\------- _ **Day 14, during the 10 th moon, year of the Fire Monkey**_\------

 

**_Everyone thinks I have a nervous breakdown. From the moment acted hysterical with this forced marriage up to when I told my parents I saw somebody who talks to me in my mind, they all thought the stress must have weighed all on me and I’m turning crazy. So in order for Nippon not to have a lunatic Emperor, the council allowed me to come home to cool my head. Even my family was worried. They shouldn’t be.  
Just because I stay in my dark room all days, and look at the distance or suddenly breaks something doesn’t mean I’m turning mad, right? I mean I am normal. Still normal-for now._ **

**_A visit to Nanami sensei was worthless even. But she gave me an advice about my strange dreams and the whispering voices I hear in my head frequently. She said, writing down my all my thoughts and burning them after would serve as my therapy. She said banging my head on the wall wouldn’t help so I’ve gotta stop._ **

**_-Yesterday I visited the refugee camp I had built for the victims of THAT earthquake. It was a forced tour by order of the council, perhaps to strike my weakness which is my hometown. They wanted to show me who would suffer if I refused the engagement and step down from my place as king. It was an annual event but I especially hated it this year. Anyway, the children were warm and welcoming and I relaxed a bit. Later on, a child asked me who I am going to marry and I immediately blurted out “I’m NOT getting married! Seriously!” I hope I did not say that too loud. I must have scared the poor little ones. If it were the adults who asked me, I could have had the satisfaction of wringing their necks. However, they are just kids so all I can do is laugh and ignore my anger about the issue._ **

**_On my way back home, I dropped by somewhere  to greet  Ichimura-san. He is the old man whose house was the only one left standing by the ferocious waves that wiped Sendai flat. I listened to how he scrambled up to the highest floor while the waves washed out everyone who did not make it. I cannot help but feel emotional hearing how a single step made difference between life and death_ **

**_. I was not even aware that Javi had been watching me by that time. I mean..who would expect that baka (stupid) can make it to Sendai alive? He was escorted by father’s soldiers when he came to see me and I could not help but rush into his open arms. I wanted to ask him many questions and tell him many things, but I could not do that without crying. And I don’t want to cry in front of these imperial soldiers, I have long known that they are not really on my side. Understandingly, Javier did not talk about anything while he walked with me to the last spot I HAD to visit._ **

**_When the refugee camp came to my view, I had found out they re-arranged it according to the exact condition of THAT DAY. From the position of the outhouse to the people serving the food, to the volunteers helping us victims during the earthquake, to the arrangement of the mats on the place, they had planned the perfect emotional torture for me. I broke down immediately and fell into slight hysteria because the day I had been trying to forget repeated right in front of me.I felt my half heart act up and I began to have difficulty in breathing which has not happened for a very long time. I blacked out a few seconds after and was too disappointed that I still woke up. Didn’t they intend to kill me like this?_ **

**_“Hey.” A gentle smile met me the moment I managed to adjust my vision back to normal._ **

**_I found myself lying on a mat inside the camp with my head resting on Javi’s thigh. The guards were kept out so I had a bit of a chance to talk to him in English._ **

**_“How do you feel?”_ **

**_“Scared.” I mumbled under my softest voice. Then my eyes roamed up to the high ceiling. “You know, Javi, this is exactly where I was 4 years ago. I always stared at the ceiling, wondering why I was still alive. Asking myself..did my friends really die?”_ **

**_I started narrating to him the memories I thought I had forgotten but were still fresh in my heart. “It was terrible.” I began. “The ground were like waves under my feet and I couldn’t keep standing up. We had to crawl out of the arena like cowards. I didn’t mind damaging my blades, but my playmates didn’t make it. I could still hear their screams  while the arena collapsed with them still inside. My sister had run back to find me and we ran like mad to reach home. And then came the waves. I saw everything washed away from a distance while we all scurried for safety. I was so scared I froze where I stood and just wept.”_ **

**_While I was narrating about that day, my tears kept on falling and Javi patiently wiped every single drop whenever they fall._ **

**_“When we got here with mother and father, I could hear cries of the victims more than the roar of the ground every now and then. They said everything is fine, but they lied. Thousands have perished. We all lost our homes and our loved ones were stolen by the sea. How can anything be alright?”_ **

**_Javi had also cried while listening to me. I never told anyone these feelings before. And I know he felt guilty that he was not with me when it all happened._ **

**_“The meals were limited to two rice each family. Because I was still a growing boy, my parents decided to give me one whole and the three of them shared the other one. The onigiri was almost raw but nobody complained. I saw many children and elderly get sick because of food and hygiene.Those were difficult days. I wanted  to go home but there’s nothing left of it. I want to cry about my miserable life but even then, the world watched me. I am not allowed to be weak because my reaction will influence all of Tohoku. They gave me the burden as hope of Sendai. They didn’t even ask me if I was okay and just ordered me to fight on the Worlds war. How can they do that to me? I was just 17 years old!”_ **

**_Javi held my hand while he hid my crying. I must have cried with all my might because I felt so exhausted that he had to carry me on his shoulders all the way back to the carriage. That same time, I fell asleep and woke up at home. By dinner time, nobody mentioned about Javi, so I was afraid I had just been missing him too much that my brain created false memories. Then I must really be going crazy._ **

**_Thankfully, the next day..while I merely played with my food and did not eat anything, the servant came._ **

**_“A guest is here to see the young master” he said._ **

**_“Who thinks they’re so great they can just come to my house unannounced?!” Father roared._ **

**_“It’s the World Champion, Master”_ **

**_Nobody was able to speak but I jumped up from the floor and ran out barefooted to see if Javi was indeed waiting outside. That I was not hallucinating yesterday._ **

**_Minutes later, the breakfast table had more people than usual. However, the silence is worse than a funeral’s. My mother, father and Saya, my good friend Kanako and the Champion of the Worlds War eating together. I could feel the awkward atmosphere yet nobody could find any topic they could talk about. Javier felt as nervous as I am. Saya tried to hide her teasing smile, Kanako restlessly chewed her food, while mother and father exchanged meaningful glances every now and then. After a silent argument on who would talk to the guest, father cleared his throat._ **

**_“It’s an honor to have the World champion in our humble house.”_ **

**_“T-the pleasure is mine. “ Javier bowed. “Thank you for having me.”_ **

**_I swallowed the food struck in my throat. It sounded like Javi came for something and it’s making all of us nervous._ **

**_“How long has it been since you were last here?” father asked out of the scarcity of topics._ **

**_Even before Javi can answer, Mom beat him to it_ **

**_“four years, 8 months, 6 days, 13 hours.” The way it was spoken scared hell out of Javi and Kanako held her laugh in._ **

**_“H-hai!” Javier is really scared of my Mother._ **

**_“You’re still friends with this aho?” when mother asked me, I protested_ **

**_“Oka-san, please. He can understand Nippon a little.”_ **

**_“oh…” she nodded. “So he knows I’m talking about him when I said stupid?”_ **

**_“Ma—“ I frowned even more._ **

**_Father had to get in between the tension before me and my mother could start an unstoppable argument._ **

**_“Javier Senshu, it’s so nice of you to come visit our son even if you’re busy with your coming wars. But Nippon is a bit stirred right now, so…”_ **

**_“I am aware of the stirrings.”_ **

**_I turned to Javi when he declared_ **

**_“ It’s true that I worry about Yuzuru and the controversy surrounding him. But that’s not the only reason why I came.” The already shaking hands of the spaniard shook even more obviously._ **

**_Oh God..don’t let this be another trouble!_ **

**_“Oh? What is the other reason?” father casually drew the teacup near his mouth._ **

**_“…I’m here to formally ask for your permission”_ **

**_“To what?”_ **

**_“To please let me to marry your son.” Javi said that with  a 90 degrees sitting-down bow._ **

**_Father spit out his tea. Kanako gasped but had to attend to me who choked on my katsudon. Darn hell! Noodle soups don’t normally clog people’s throats._ **

**_What’s going on!?_ **

**_There was a scary silence once everyone has recovered, including father._ **

**_“Marry our son? --Ahm..don’t you mean our daughter?” Dad clarified pertaining to Saya who was as shocked as mother._ **

**_Javier shook his head. “No, Senyor. I meant your SON” he said gesturing to me who cannot look up from my chopsticks since I just knew my face is as red as the sun on our kingdom’s flag._ **

**_It’s not true that I’m crazy._ **

**_Javi is._ **

**_Confused,_ **

**_Hanyu Yuzuru_ **


	3. ANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary
> 
> Just...brace yourselves for the foollowing  
> VIOLENCE  
> SUICIDAL ATTEMPTS  
> BLOOD GURGLING ANGER  
> ANGST  
> ANGST  
> MORE ANGST  
> STRANGERS  
> PSYCHOPATHIC SIGNS  
> STUPID PEOPLE (SPECIFIED IN THE STORY)  
> LATE PUBERTY REBELLIOUSNESS  
> D-E-A-T-H and.....  
> MISSPELLED WORDS  
> (you have been warned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at me and my lazy bones. It's been almost seven months since I last had the nerve to update. S_E_V_E_N M-O-N-T-H-S. (gasp)  
> Well, life happened here and there.  
> Science Investigatory projects  
> Change of majors  
> Change of Bosses (from a more hairy to a bald one)  
> Ever changing script, (that's over 10 revisions)  
> Procrastination  
> Disgust about the current judging system of FS and how they scored Yuzu in ACI (Yes, I'm looking at you, ISU)  
> *whispers* "The Untamed" (lol promotion alert!!)
> 
> So, this chapter pretty much suits my mood. ANGER  
> But before I wallow in bitterness and lose faith in humanity, let me apologize and thank a few people. (You know who you are). Thank you for waiting and forgive if it's not worth 7 months the wait. *sigh* I wanna bang my head in a wall too, you know.  
> And I confess that this chapter is all messy, incoherent, cheesy, loong, pointless, *insert more adjectives and more parentheses here*, blah blah blah.
> 
> And oh----  
> I love you all by the way :)
> 
> Moving on to the helpful terms you'll need for this chapter! chu..  
> Japan- Nippon  
> Spain - Espanya  
> Figure skating competitions –winter wars  
> Female Figure skaters- warriors/princess  
> Male figure skaters – warriors/prince  
> Gold medalist –champion  
> Coaches - shamans  
> Figure skating Nations-kingdoms/ empires  
> Skating rinks- arena  
> Skaters’ programs (Short and Long)- War dance  
> Skaters costume- battle skin  
> Spins- chants  
> Jumps- spells  
> Podium- pedestal  
> Judges and Technical specialists –winter spirits  
> GPF – Battle of Grand prix  
> Gala/exhibitions – Tribute to the spirits  
> Toronto Cricket Club- Cricket Cove  
> Months - Moons  
> Skating Federation - Guild  
> Registration of skaters -enlisting  
> Tenjo Heika - another call of the Emperor, synonymous with 'your majesty' and 'your highness'  
> a senior warrior not necessarily in terms of age but more greater position or authority over another - Senpai  
> a junior warrior of lesser rank or age than the seniors - kouhai  
> world records - limits of magic

YUMI HANYU

 

Anger.

It makes one lose composure and forget his sanity. Mostly caused by too many stimuli or too much shock that could possibly lead to instant involuntary murder. Both are true in Yumi Hanyus’ case.

When the man who makes her blood boil came to take her son away from them by proposing right on her face, she went to get the sword displayed on the family altar. Commotion ensued when she threatened to split the Spaniard into two.

“Mother!” Saya screamed in horror.

“Honey, put the sword down!” her husband was desperately trying to stop her rampage. She repeatedly cursed in Nippon while the foreign coward hid behind Kanako at the sight of the Hanyu family's legendary blade. Everyone’s shouting at everybody at that time but she could not care about any of it. She was just sure she wanted to chop someone’s head off. Yuzuru yelled something at Kanako and the Princess dragged the impertinent out of their house.

She planned to go after the Spaniard but she stopped when Yuzuru hindered the door to let the man escape. They all lost their ability to speak or move at the sight of Yuzuru. It is because the youngest member of their family showed his dual colored eyes as if in warning. She knew then that she had to stop.

After that, she thought the Spaniard would never come back. Yet, that Javier kept coming but only up to the gates of the domain. He would kneel on the ground-waiting to be let in. Rain, shine, day and night, he would stay where he is and wait. The longer she remained stubborn, the more she notice her son watching out worriedly for that Spaniard. During the cold nights, he would toss him a coat and umbrella against the rain. At this rate, her little Yuzu would fall for HIM out of pity. She tried another punishment. She made him do hard labor like moving statues, cleaning the entire family shrine, pile and unpile bricks on the wall repeatedly without rest. She wanted to test when he would last.

“I can pile and unpile these bricks for the rest of my life or until you can forgive me. But Señora, Yuzuru is running out of time.” Javier Fernandez de Espanya said one day.

For the first time, she understood that this person wanted to help her son, the way she would have liked somebody to do it for her. So the next day she found him outside their house again, she forced him to walk with her on the nearby public park. But it was mostly her trying to order Javier around like a Queen commanding her servant. The young man had no complaints whatsoever.

There was no one following them around so she was able to sneak a tongue twister to speak with the Spanish blooded Champion.

“Do you know why I hate you so much?” she began.

“Because I am a bad influence to Yuzu.” He answered with bowed head, knees tucked in like a dog.

“That’s only the beginning. I hated you even more than I did when you brought my son to jail.” She sat on the grass just as two teenage Nippon boys ran past behind them. Whatever they were arguing about, one of them shouted. “It’s your fault!”

Javi , “…”

Yumi looked up trying to find the correct words to express her feelings. “You were just a friend but you were always beside him. You can support him all the time, encourage him and hug him when the wars get rough. You have that pleasure while I, his mother can’t even appear in front of others for the sake of privacy.” She pouted while mumbling.

The Spaniard gaped rather disbelievingly. “Are you by any chance jealous of me?”

“Shut up. Of course I’m jealous of you but there’s no way I’m going to tell you that, is there?”

Javier Fernandez smiled a bit.

“Wipe that smug, Fernandez or you won’t see a nail of my son from now on”

“Yes Mam.” The foreigner held his laugh in but his eyes are telling her she’s acting childish.

She pretended she had no idea. After a few seconds, she spoke again, this time with a serious tone.  “What are you planning, Spaniard? After years of hiding your feelings, why do you suddenly want my son?”

“I have always wanted your son but I held back. Now, I decided to make a move to preserve his freedom." Respectfully, he faced her. "I heard it from Kanako. Those bastards are using Yuzuru’s weakness against him. I want to give him a weapon to fight them back but that will only be possible with your help.”

She sighed. “Yes, I lied. The council is exploiting my son’s patriotism. They want to force him to a marriage he isn’t prepared for just for their own gain. But, aren’t you doing the same?”

The warrior was caught off guard by her frankness. Later on, he replied humbly.

“I won’t lie. It is true that I am doing the same thing, manipulating Yuzu’s lack of choice on the matter. But I need you to understand that I am doing the lesser evil. I am not here to gain something from Nippon. I love your son. Even if you don’t cooperate with me, I will continue loving him in my own way.  It’s just that, he needs our help right now. If the council learns about me and Yuzu through your confirmation, they will be forced to withdraw the engagement to maintain Nippon’s honor. There will be no engagement” the man sounded sure.

“True. But if the council approves, then you will end up marrying my son, correct?” she turned with certainty. “Once I do what you ask and it is announced officially, my Yuzu will face the scrutiny and shame of having a man as my choice for his fiancé. I am not sure if that’s a good idea.” she explained. Javier clucked his tongue in frustration and she understands. However, “I can see you have strong longing for my boy but if Yuzuru needs a fake partner, I can choose anybody else but YOU. For someone as pure as my son, you are not worthy.”  That was obviously a strong blow for a human. But she must be frank.

“What do I do to gain your favor?” Fernandez sounded begging.

“You have to be a woman.” Her straightforward answer shocked Javier. She could see how dismayed he looked being asked the impossible. She went on slowly, “I am his mother. Of course I want him to have the best things in the world. My son deserves to be happy after all he had been through, don’t you think? ”

“I can give him everything.”

“ Including children?” she raised a brow as if to challenge him.

Javier was stunned in place.

She continued, this time softly. “Can you hold his hand on the streets or kiss him the way you do to a wife? Or bring him out on a date without fear of discrimination? Can you even take him back to Espanya and introduce him to your Queen sister as co-ruler? You can't even proudly declare to the kingdoms that you are in love with my little boy.” she had intended to test him.

“ I can do all those..but I won’t.” Fernandez said. “I will do anything. If I should be honest, I have long prepared myself for the shame and struggles of falling for the Winter Lord. If it was about me I can risk it all. But for Yuzu’s sake, I won’t. I don’t want to cause him pain, confusion and dishonor. All these years, the reason why I tried to hide my feelings for your son wasn’t because I’m not proud of having him in my life. I suppress my love to protect him from the people who wanted to tear him down.”

“That’s some big talk. But until when can you hold out your feelings?” her question was quickly answered with uncertainty.

“Until I can unveil the love I always had to hide.”

The certainty yet innocence of that answer made her laugh. “Young people these days have absolutely no self preservation.” She shook her head and stood up from where she sat.

 “Fine I will help you. But just this once-for my son. No matter what becomes of this crime of ours, Yuzuru will have the final say in the matter. You get that?”

Fernandez’s eyes lit up with joy and he bowed to her with a loud “Thank you so much, Seniora!”

She walked away leaving him a dry response. “Whatever”

 When they got home and had a family meeting, her husband was the first one to collapse. When she said she approved of the idea, he son collapsed as well.

 

 

Two days after....

The peace of Tokyo’s Imperial palace was shattered when their arrival was announced. The servants clamored after her son.

The aristocrats, the queen and the crown Princess came to meet him, including Uno of course. She noticed that her son’s face immediately turned sour. He was suppressing an urge to attack the crown prince but he chose to ignore that brat. She nodded with pride.

She taught him well after all.

Yuzuru once injured a playmate due to his temper when he was only 7. The said playmate destroyed the Pooh plush she had bought for him on his first win at the winter wars. She knew then that her little boy is dangerous. Every now and then, that temper would show up and she had to exert effort in educating him. That, and Nanami’s guidance helped Yuzuru become the modest man that he is today. Someone who just had to grit his teeth and endure a thousand pounds of anger.

“Summon the elder council and the royal members of the palace, immediately. ” Her son gave orders to Sota as they walked through the bowing people who lined up to greet him. “It’s about time I remind them to whom they owe their very lives to.” With a determined face, Yuzuru raised his head leaving a quick but demonic glare to the crown Prince from Nagoya. She shifted her eyes to Uno who was aware of that piercing look but he kept his gaze downcast in guilt.

“Javi,” Yuzuru spoke to the man walking protective behind him. “After getting ready, you go ahead to the council hall. My mother will be there with you so don’t worry. Don’t take the tongue twisters they offer. I will do all the talking. Having you there is more than enough for me.”

“Sure. But please don’t do anything stupid“ the Spaniard whispered.

“You have to be there in time to be sure.” He beamed playfully. “I will go ahead and disturb the beehive. You follow me there and become my fire so we can all burn them down.”

“Got it” Came Javier’s firm obedience.

She listened silently to those conversations and cannot help but see how her son trusts this foreigner. Well it makes sense since they have been through A LOT together, even like husband and wife. ‘Urgh..irritating.’ she rolled her eyes. The problem is, she had to watch out for this Espanyol since she was entrusted by her son, the Emperor.

 When they came to the bridge that split into two, the Nippon and Spanish kings went their separate ways, and so did their train of entourage.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOTA YAMAMOTO

 

His majesty, Yuzuru Hanyu’s presence had always been strong but this time, he is dressed to kill. Not literally but figuratively. To be exact, he looked majestic but it’s his eyes that could make a statue shiver. He never left his side and kept watch. That is why, he could see the many persona taking turns in controlling that body. Whether he’s smiling at the servants, showing frustration on the slow progress of preparations, or how the King would crush something fragile upon something he does not like, Sota always has this voice telling him to back away when the Majesty’s expression begin to harden.

 For example, while Yuzuru sama is on his way to the council hall wearing his same look when he’s about to go into war, Shoma showed up and offered him the Uno crest. 

“You dare delay the emperor!!’ he protectively moved to intervene aiming to punch this traitor even once. He heard everything from the Emperor’s ninja protectors. And he must admit he  too was guilty. He and Shoma were friends and war buddies. They were of the same age. They had the same hobbies and dislikes but differed in perspective of what an Emperor must be. He saw humanity in Yuzuru Hanyu of Sendai and hoped he would rule one day. Shoma had already been devoted to Daisuke since he became a senior warrior. But he never realized that Shoma’s obsession with his hero would make him into a spy who reported the entry of a Spaniard and almost caused the death of his idol. And now, he learned that Uno had totally become a rebel of the present king and helped arrange the Emperor’s death. That’s a disgusting act of treason, yet..Hanyu sama never spoke ill of this snake.

“He’s got millions of legions, Sota. They will kill you if you lay a hand on their future Emperor.”

He heard his master’s sarcastic remark about the crown prince. That’s why he turned his gaze elsewhere or else he could choke Shoma with many people watching. What amazed him was Heika’s killing intent masked with a blank face.

“What’re you doing?” the Emperor faced Shoma, head held high, left eyebrow raised in scrutiny.

“I don’t know what you are planning, but I want you to accept this crest.” Shoma began.

Sota and the other witnesses gasped in exasperation.

As per tradition in Nippon, when a man offers his family crest to a woman, it means…he is proposing to her. And she must give hers in return as a sign of consent.   

 

“Please let me be the one to marry you.” Uno bowed while making that offer.

 

What the Emperor heard made him laugh. “I don’t have time to play with you right now. For once, let’s stop pretending.”

 

Shoma knelt with his eyes on the floor while speaking up. “I know what you are trying to do. You’re going in there to gamble your own life. This is not for a wedding but a funeral march, isn’t it.?”

 

Sota looked very worried upon that discovery. He wanted to stop the Emperor as well, but who is he to do so?

 

“And if it is? Will you celebrate?” the Heika’s reply was with contempt. Shoma froze in place. The king continued, “Circumstances suits perfectly with your plan. No matter what happens today, it won’t end well for me.” How can his majesty smile like that?

 

“So let me help you, Heika!” the crown prince reasoned out. “ In order to be saved, you have to tell the council that you’re marrying me.” The listeners began to whisper to each other due to the daring proposal of the crown prince considering the issue between them lately.

 

The Emperor’s eyes shifted to him and Sota eagerly shook his head as if imploring the king not to get carried away.

 

“ Hanyu Senpai, please think about it. If you pick me, the council will have no other choice but to prolong the engagement because I am a minor. And even when I ascend the throne, you will still remain as Emperor. All the power, will still be yours.” Shoma urgently demanded.

 

The King chuckled amusingly. “Well well well, look at you little crown prince. THEY’ve turned you into a great political tactician. I can’t believe I was once smitten by your adorable cluelessness. But people really do change. The last time we met, you tried to kill me, I let you go. Now, you’re begging and I –am disgusted at the sight of you.”

The Nippon ruler’s eyes when he said those were full of scorn and his fists hidden under his sleeves were almost breaking due to his overwhelming force.

Sota saw that.

“I pardoned you to prevent rebellion and appear merciful to the entire kingdom. But trusting you? Never will I ever again.”

 The Emperor went past the kneeling Prince while Sota followed after shooting a warning look at the Prince of Tokyo. After the Emperor and Prince Javier parted ways, he followed meekly behind Lady Yumi and served her until their arrival inside the throne room.

“His majesty,  Yuzuru Hanyu..the Lord of winter, and Queen Satoko Miyahara!” As the loyal steward of the king, he announced that and pushed the double door open, ran to the foot of the throne and bowed low in wait. Even with his eyes downcast, he heard the soft commotion of the elders within the room and through his observation, he recognized the assembly of royals. The crown Prince and Princess and some important people that the Emperor summoned. The most important is that grandly dressed Spanish man who stood automatically once he saw the Emperor’s majestic entrance.

 

Yamamoto could feel the pressure of the people in the entire room but who is he to deny what he witnessed that the way Yuzuru sama walked towards the throne was like a wedding march with a groom waiting  at an altar. However,this is different. The God of Olympus came here to stir disaster and his servant's nervousness isn’t due to joy but fear. The moment his master sat beside the Queen and everyone settled to their own places, he breathed a sigh. 'Here we go.'

 

“So then, I wish to inform the council that my engagement to Princess Evgenia Medvedeva of Rusia, is a nightmare that will never happen. “

 And there goes the opposite of Sota’s wish.

 

“Why, Heika?” the council began to question him.

 

“Because it will greatly insult Javi. As my mother have told you already, even before my sister and I were born, the Hanyu family had forged an agreement with another man’s family to have their youngest born children be engaged when we come of age. That man had saved the life of my father during a trade robbery, indebting him to that foreigner. And that’s why Javier Fernandez de Espanya is here.” His majesty’s calm gesture and Prince Javi’s soft nod confused the people within that hall.

 

“I don’t understand. We were informed that the Emperor’s childhood fiancé will be here to greet the council. But only the World champion is here.” The head of the Imperial council spoke.

 

“Exactly. Javier’s father was that foreign trader who came to Nippon many years ago. That means, he’s the childhood friend I was talking about.”

 

An almost unified gasp of exasperation from the Prince, Princesses, shamans and the crown couple echoed back and forth. Sota was also shocked. However, if he could see a hint of a smile cross the Emperor’s lips, it means Hanyu-sama has got everything under his control.

 

 “What did you say?!” the Head of the elder council almost hyper ventilated. The shamans secretly smiled in their seats specially Nanami-sensei.

 

 “What my son told you is true.” Lady Yumi stood and spoke up.

“Javier Fernandez of Espanya is here to pay his respects as future King alternate of Nippon.”

 

 As if that’s a cue, the room exploded with surprise, disbelief and violent objections.

 

“Outrageous! Is that even allowed?!” the elders of the council roared but Lady Hanyu was not intimidated.

She faced them head on. “Allowed or not, we have already reached prior agreement. Just as long as my son is engaged, it doesn’t matter who he had chosen.” Yumi Hanyu spoke with dead eyes.

 

“Anyone but a male!!!”

 

 “It’s quite too late to be shocked. I’ve been engaged to him for five years.” Yuzuru-sama leaned his head on the top of his fist to exude a relaxed but stern aura.

 

“That’s a lie” one council member denied.

 

“I have witnesses.”

 

Once the Emperor’s eyes turned to him, Sota’s clogged throat swallowed deep before testifying. His hero needs him now. And although he’s not good at lying, what he’s about to say is not a complete lie. “It is true. I was a witness.” he bravely spoke.

 

“I as well.” Kanako added humbly. “It was during world Team Trophy in China.  After worlds 2012, Prince Javier proposed to then newly appointed Crown Prince Yuzuru Hanyu of Sendai.”

He was praying all along that they would not be intimidated by the Council. He had joined the Emperor’s web of lies and he must not show a single dent or else, the King’s plan…whatever it may be WILL surely fail.

 

“And you accepted!?”

 

He could understand the overacting Council. It has been them who wants submissive Emperors. Hanyu sama is just not one of them.

 

“Why do you think I went with him to Canada?”

 

Everyone fell silent with his majesty’s direct answer. It seems they have sewn the pieces together. Or at least they thought they have.

Hanyu sama continued, “I admit it was funny how the youngest children turned out to be of the same sex. But an agreement is an agreement. We haven’t seen each other until 2011. It would also be important to inform you all that even before I won worlds 2012, we were already in mutual understanding so it’s not surprising I immediately agreed to run away with him to Toronto. We had to keep it as a secret to both our kingdoms but even then, we already made everything official. We were the last user of authentic Ice tears before they were broken at Gibraltar. Nanami sensei can testify to that.”

 

Nanami confirmed, “That is true. I gave them the ice tears to find out if winter spirits agree with such union and they were compatible with it.”

 

 Because they could not contradict a respected shaman, the old geezers turned to his majesty’s mother hoping to put the blame on her family’s decision. “How dare you keep this a secret to the council?! It’s a conspiracy. You as his mother is a failure to allow a forbidden relationship and let him leave your house as a minor!”

 

“You should have known better.” Lady Yumi defended her maternal decisons. “Didn’t you notice that my son has been fighting for this Spaniard ever since he came here? On top of it, he had been wearing Espanya’s crest as a sign of loyalty to him. We didn’t hide it. It was you who did not care.” The Queen mother fought. “As his guardian, I tried to keep them apart but Javier Fernandez had proven himself to us many times. He faced my sword when I tried to cut off his head because of his devotion to Yuzuru.  He was man enough to formally ask us for our son’s hand in marriage when he came of age and we saw no reason to object. My son loves him—we have no control over his feelings.  So now that YOU want him to marry…he will fulfill his promise to Javier.”

 

 “We will not accept a foreigner by the emperor’s side let alone a roguish Espanyol.” the traitors who had plans to overthrow Hanyu denied Lady Yumi’s words.

 

A loud thud was heard when the Emperor pounded his throne’s arm rest in rage.“Whether you accept him or not doesn’t matter!”

 

Everyone including him, a lowly servant flinched at that scary temper.

 

“ You have already dictated my life since I was four. I will no longer allow any of you to destroy my future!”

 

 “And what are you gonna do, Heika? Run away with him again? Let’s see if you dare. If you do that, we will strip you off of your title, your crown, your wealth and banish you out of Nippon as a traitor.” The challenge of the council angered the Winter lord.

 

“Do not challenge me!” when he roared, everything in the room vibrated rapidly and the witnesses of that confrontation crouched down in both respect and fear.

 

Yuzuru-sama may not have noticed it but his breath is getting rapid and his anger rose up to his head.He sat straight up with his dignified expression. Sota bowed even lower when the King stood up and slowly stepped down from his pedestal. "Let me remind you, that before you forced me to become Emperor, I was already Yuzuru Hanyu, Lord of Winter. Whatever you plan to take away from me, isn't worth dust in Olympus." The slit eyes narrowed even more. " Even as a mortal, I will lose nothing. Once you strip me off of everything you mentioned, Espanya will give them back three folds. All I have to do is change my name to Yuzuru Hanyu Fernandez de Espanya.”

 

Prince Javier in his place began to feel uncomfortable with the title. Even for a young warrior like him, that doesn’t sound suitable.

 

“And what? You will fight against your own people?” the Eldest of the council huffed.

 

A resolute nod of certainty came from the great Lord of Winter before he answered with a wry smile. “ Yes, of course. Once I step out of this kingdom, there will be no one in Nippon who I can call ‘My own people’. You will all become my enemy. Therefore, I will treat you the same way as I had crushed the other kingdoms.” Olympus tilted his head playfully the way an alpha wolf stares down a challenger.

 

“You ungrateful Sendai Barbarian!”

 

Yuzuru-sama chuckled. “All of you taught me how to be ungrateful. You may have forgotten that I sacrificed, fought and won for many years in the winter wars..all for the glory of this kingdom. I took the burden you forced on me as Emperor and supported your crumbling land alone. Despite your indifference, I ruled wisely over my people and served them to the best I can. And this is what I get?  A forced engagement?”

 

The prince and princesses bowed their heads.They sure sympathize with their king. Even Sota could feel how the Emperor was treated unfairly. He must have the status of the red sun but he was considered a slave by those in power because of the ancient laws of Nippon.

 

 “Do you not remember how I got you out of your mess? You were blessed for another 200 years because I won the Olympic winter wars. Nippon emerged as a feared nation because of me. You had a legend in your history due to my existence and you had kept your seats in the council because I allowed you to stay there!” Hanyu-sama pointed to the Council’s direction, eyes round and challenging.

“ I don’t need any of you. It is you who needs me.”

 

The council looked at each other. Some grit their teeth. The truth was so openly spoken and they can only curse under their breath for allowing this weak looking warrior to ascend the throne and hog the power all to himself.

 

“I was long engaged to Javier Fernandez and if that causes my termination as Emperor..then so be it. I will step down and give way to your chosen Crown prince.

 

 Shoma looked bothered.

 

“However,” Hanyu went back up to his golden throne. “I cannot assure you that the allegiance of the other kingdoms will remain once I’m gone. Even if I lose my citizenship as Nippon or if Espanya does not accept me, other kingdoms will go in great lengths to pull me to their side. Canada, Korea, China, America, Russia. I’m sure they won’t mind my slit eyes. They will only care about the glory, wealth and blessings they will surely have in my name.” that was a bold declaration.

 

 “You can’t do this.” The council felt outraged.

 

“As a matter of fact, he can.”

To his great rage, Shoma Uno surprisingly spoke. From his place, Sota wanted to restrain that friend of his and make him shut up.  But without his King’s command, he is most helpful as one silent witness.

 

 “Hanyu-sama is the Lord of Mount Olympus.” Uno added. “ He is not afraid to lose the Nippon throne. If we push him any more than this, he might leave and we will crumble. Please realize that I am too young to rule this land. We need him.”

 

While the Council of the shamans and the elder council are arguing, his majesty looked apologetically at his mother and nodded to his training partner. Then in a loud voice, he declared. “So what will it be? Javier’s coronation as king of Espanya is in three days. Coincidentally, he was forced to marry as well. I must be there to defend my claim as his better half. So I need your decision now. Do I go with him or do I stay?” A sly foxy smile accompanied that pressuring tone.

 

Yamamoto smiled secretly.

 

The council was clearly intimidated seeing zero trace of fear or hesitation in the Emperor’s eyes. In the end, the Eldest of the Imperial council stood with a threatened voice. “What is it that you want, _Heika_?”

 

“Simple. I want you to take back all the rumors you spread about my marriage so that the legion will calm down, take down the resistance forces, stop controlling my life, dissolve the foolish idea of a Hanyu dynasty and let me chose when and to whom I marry.” was that not clear enough?

 

“You are still young and inexperienced. We, as your council are merely assuring your next bloodline. How can we be so sure that the Espanyol is not after your title as Emperor? If you really wish to marry, Espanya is the least ideal. Please reconsider.”

 

“Please reconsider!” the elder council and their scholars chorused and bowed.

 

Prince Javier asked Hanyu-sama in English why his kingdom was mentioned. The young king patiently translated to him what they meant. This insulted Fernandez and he babbled angrily. Yamamoto held his laugh in. A few years following Hanyu sama enabled him to understand the English language a bit. Since only very few can understand, the old men did not comprehend why the young emperor also giggled.

 

“What did he say ?” the Chief elder of the council asked.

 

“He said you’re all not just very old, you’re also brain dead idiots.” The Heika chuckled. “ _’I want to marry Yuzuru Hanyu of Sendai, not your Emperor or Olympus. I fell for him when he was still nobody and that nobody was who I proposed to. I planned to patiently wait for him to retire before revealing the relationship we have but you were threatening to take him away from me. It was you who forced us into a corner. And for the record, I don’t need your throne. I have one for me back in Espanya.’_ Is what he said” yuzuru-sama was so amused while quoting that.

 

“Feisty as always, Spanish brat.” The eldest council member mumbled.

 

 “Just like his majesty.” Honda- the head of the shamans added.

 

“How about we do this. I stay and forgive all this shit you’ve planned against me. In return, you lift the order of compulsory marriage you imposed on the current emperor and all the emperors that will follow.”

 

“We cannot do that.”

 

Yuzuru-sama sighed when the council remained headstrong.

 

 “The world has already known about the engagement. We will lose face if we take it back.” That was their concern. THEIR faces.

 

“Okay then tell them I’m marrying Javier.”

 

“And declare that Nippon’s Lord of Winter and World Champion are lovers? The shame will destroy us!”

 

“Then break that damn engagement! We are running in circles here!’ the Emperor roared.

 

 “We cannot alter an ancient law! It is an imperial rule for an Emperor to marry when he turns 21 winters old!” the young genration and the old were butting heads. 

 

“You didn’t force Daisuke Takahashi when he was Emperor!”

 

“That’s because he did not become a God when he was 19!”

 

The Emperor’s steward clucked his tongue in frustration. Of course, Yuzuru-sama could not counter that. Daisuke Takahashi inherited the crown when he was 22 winters old. The former Emperor was exempted from the rule.  If Yuzuru HAnyu of Sendai didn’t turn down the position once, he would become emperor at 18. He was the only one in history who was strong enough to reign so early. The one who wrote that rule must be a shaman. He had foreseen this day. It was almost as if Yuzuru Hanyu was who the ancient rules were made for. The one warrior that Nippon would not want to let go. 

Seeing that he cannot disobey an ancient law, his wise master quickly spun paths to get out of this mess. Like a moth trapped in the lair of cunning spiders, he did not resist..instead- he remained composed. 

 

 “Fine. If you wish for me to still fight for Nippon… postpone the engagement until this season’s war of the worlds.”

 

 “Why wait until the next lunar year?”

 

“Because that’s when I truly come of age, and I will be fighting for my own fate until then.”

 

Prince Javier looked at his majesty worriedly. It seems he could not understand but he can feel something is not going right with the way the Emperor looks. He began to crease his brows.

 

Yuzuru Hanyu signaled the translator standing in the corner as he declared the following words in English.

“If I take back my title as World champion in 2016, you will grant me immunity from the marriage law under forced demotion. In short, I will not be engaged anymore to anyone until I leave the throne.”

 

“What if you lose?” the elders asked upon hearing the translator.

 

“That’s not likely to happen. But if heavens forbid, Fernandez retains the crown of the coming world’s Winter wars, you will not have an engagement..but a wedding instead.After such wedding, I give you permission to use me in whatever way you want.”  The king’s confidence made everyone, friend and foe restless. Even the Prince Javier sharply turned to him in the midst of the stirrings. 

 

 “This agreement is not fair!”

 

“Really? Worlds 2016 is still too far from now and even I cannot see the future. For sure, destiny will choose its side in Boston and one of us will have to accept defeat.”

 

After almost half an hour, the head elder of the Imperial council challenged stares with Hanyu and called the Imperial record keeper.

“Write down this agreement. At the War of the Worlds 2016, if his majesty, Yuzuru Hanyu of Nippon wins the highest pedestal, he will be free from marriage until the day he retires as Emperor. But if he loses, he will wed his current lover, stay in Nippon to take the concubine pre-selected for him and produce an heir by whatever means the council deemed necessary.”

 

“Hanyu-sama..no..” it may be rude to speak up without being asked but Sota would not stay quiet while he knows that deal is meant to shackle his King.

The unreasonable proposal and the evil looks of advance victory narrowed the Emperor’s eyes. They are underestimating him.

 

“Agreed,” he nodded.

 

“Yuzuru!” Javier objected and Yumi clucked her tongue with her child’s recklessness.

 

Sota in his spot shut his eyes and frowned as if all hope had been lost. It’s too late now. Yuzuru-sama has already stamped his seal on the document. The elder council held the scroll like a precious ticket to their victory.

 

“Well then, it seems we have caused you, majesty a great deal of trouble. We apologize. Please take some rest now Heika and leave the rest to us.”

 

Oh..the hypocrites are acting polite again.

 

Yuzuru-sama wore a very fake smile but looked sharply at the council before going out with his mother and entourage of servants following him. Sota could not go unless Prince Javier has gone. That is why, he became an unwelcomed witness to the short conversation that followed.

 

Prince Javier was left in his place because of shock and overwhelmed by the tension crushing the entire place. Pressure.

The pressure is suffocating him that’s why he planned to hurry and leave this darn hell of a room.

 

“Prince Javier.” They called Espanya’s legend which made him stop.

“Although we cannot accept you as the Emperor’s favored one, you turned out to be our only hope of preserving Nippon’s honor. Would you like us to send to Espanya our most excellent shaman to train you? We promise, you will have enough magic and power to defeat his majesty and marry him.”

 

What Prince Javier heard disgusted him.

These monsters know they have both advantage on the agreement. If Yuzuru wins, they will retain their wealth and glory. If the emperor loses, they will have their Hanyu Dynasty.

 

“You know I’ve always asked the winter sprits why they didn’t send the tsunami at your doorstep in 2012. You  deserved to die far more than those innocent tens of thousands.”

 

Sota was the one capable of translating those words and he only left when the old geezers were frowning from insult. That’s because of Prince Fernandez’s parting words.

 

===========================

LUCIA CORTEZ DE PORTUGAL

 

Her smile became wider when the view of Espanya's shores appeared in thje distance. She took time to take a good look at that kingdom because she came to be its Queen. That's just natural because she is Javi's first love.

When she was only 13, a certain roguish prince from a starving country promised to marry her. That said Prince is now a renowned warrior carrying the name Javier Fernandez de Espanya, King of the Winter Wars. Sounds so glorious, right? But she knew it all along. That the mischievous boy whose motto is “ Run and escape. When all else fails…play dead” is somehow meant for greatness even the person himself couldn’t imagine. But she knew…because she loved and believed in him.

 She first saw him running away from his own guards at a gambling center. I guess you can say they are childhood friends. She escaped from her exclusive quarters that time and wished to just enjoy her days in Espanya while her father, King Byron Cortez visited the Queen and discuss diplomatic ties with her. Espanya then looked hopeless, just like their only Crown Prince Javi. She saved him from a pinch and he initially thought she is a HE. Nobody can deny that back home, she’s a bit of a tomboy and the absolute head ache of the family. But what can she do? She’s the only daughter. Upon first meeting, they hit it off right away. But Javi was not as stupid as he looks. He recognized her and flirted with her and brought her to dates. Dates as in stealing stuffs from shops, deceiving naughty robbers, intercepting illegal traders, playing pranks on arrogant foreigners who underestimate Espanya.

Ah-those were the days.

He courted her back then but she said NO. It’s because they are from different countries. He’s from Espanya and she, from Portugal. The two kingdoms have a weak alliance maybe due to geographical distance. Long distance relationships don’t sit well with her. They can only meet twice a year when her father discuss trade expansion in the Spanish lands. Also, the handsome rat has lovers all over the kingdom. Flirting with ladies wherever they go while trying to make her jealous. Well, she was always jealous but she valued more their friendship. They have the same hobbies, the same mischief, same dreams. And that’s why, when she told him they would stop seeing each other, and that soon..she will be engaged to some Prince from Mexico, Javi gave her a locket with his dried umbilical cord inside.

 

‘Ew?’ she frowned upon receiving it.

‘Aww come on don’t be like that! It’s a symbol, you know?’ The immature curly haired boy bringing his cat complained seeing her disgusted face.

‘Symbol of what?’

‘That I was born for you.’

Her heart instantly fluttered.

Taking her hand, Javi spoke to her. ‘I know I don’t have the best reputation and that I have had many lovers. But none of them came to my mind when I think about a WIFE.’

‘Eh?’ she blushed then so much.

‘You were the only one I intended to carry to the altar of I _glesia de la Concepción_. That is if you would wait for me. Right now, I am not the best candidate for a husband since Espanya is nothing but a village compared to your kingdom. And I am not doing this for politics. I  love you and I will try to change to prove that.’ Javi looked into her eyes and she could not look away.

‘I will become a perfect Prince in your name. I will build Espanya into an impenetrable kingdom deserving of someone like you. And no one will be greater than me in the winter wars. I will do everything I can to deserve you. So please Lucia…tell me you will wait for me until I come of age.’

 

She did not say yes. She only smiled. Maybe she loved him too much she was so moved into tears.

That was her mistake.

 

Many years later, right after she arrived with her father for the wedding formalities, she found out that the man she came to meet isn't there.

Javier ran away-----again.

She was so angry she planned to go after him to beat him up but Queen Laura apologized to her personally saying Javi is just out to help a close friend and that it is impossible for her to enter the Nippon kingdom without prior notice. So, like a good wife- to-be, she waited for days. Finally, upon his return, she expected for the old, happy go lucky Javi to entertain her with the exciting stories worth while they were apart. But Javi came back in an unusually heavy mood. He yelled at the servants and refused an audience with her. She had to kick his door down before she confirmed that he indeed forgot his promise. In a feat of animosity, frustration and hotheadedness, they argued.

 

He refused to marry her.

 

She broke down in tears in front of Queen Laura. After that, she heard from the servants. They said the queen had slapped her brother on both cheeks followed by a book-length sermon. Rumors has it that the Champion of the winter wars is confined within the palace until he ‘gets it together’. He was not allowed to take on the throne unless he honors his promise to a valuable allied kingdom. He did not even argue. He seemed so dismayed, angry and rebellious.

What’s gotten into him? Maybe just like old times, they could talk?

She can’t just let him stay alone in his terasa, staring at the moon and looking so hurt. So one night, she took off her bulgy gown and tiara and became that ragged tomboy girl once again. She asked him out and helped him disguise to make it out of the castle.

She thought bringing him out would make him understand his responsibility to Espanya and remind him of his promise to become its respected King. Instead, she was the one surprised.

 

During the nights of their escape, she could not help but feel this longing for that 13 year old who cared about nothing and just goofed around in mischief. That young man who would pester people and steal whatever he pleases and flirts with whoever he wants—is gone. Maybe it’s because of the years but that careless boy had become a different man. Someone who refused to steal from anyone because it will TROUBLE THE OWNERS. A man who helps those people instead of play tricks on them. One who would scold robbers to work for their own food and reprimand naughty children and tell them to respect and love their parents. Helping elders cross crowded streets, organizing his untidy room, giving alms to the poor, talking respectfully to women and girls…

 

WHO IS THIS?

 

“Why do you look like you’re about to be hanged? The wedding is two days from now.” She said quietly to him when they went up a roof of an inn overlooking the City of Madrid.

“Stop. You know I have a phobia with ropes and hanging” Javi crumpled his nose.

“True. For some reason you always have this dream that you were hanged with somebody since you were a child. Also about a bloody face. Is that what’s still bothering you?”

Javier fell silent and wore that face again. A certain face that she could not really describe in words..only in feelings. It made her chest hurt.

 

“Javi?”

“…”

 

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” she smiled warmly. ‘Like I won’t marry you or something?’ but of course she could not ask him that out loud. What if the answer is YES? Then she will break into pieces. She grew up believing she would be Lucia Cortez Fernandez de Espanya someday.

Javi returned her smile with a formal one but his eyes were not even happy.

“Nothing.” He shrugged.

‘Oh. Then possible the rumors were nothing but fake.’ She was kind of relieved but also impatient. “By any chance, while we were apart…have you fallen for somebody else?”

She saw Javi go stiff and turn to her disbelievingly.

Oh no….

 

“It’s okay Javi. I know you, remember? And it’s not like you can marry her. Because if you could, you would have.” Half of that declaring was meant to calm her fears and half was to make him confess. “I will be your wife, so it’s best if you start confiding in me for whatever that troubles you. I will listen as a friend just like old times.” She placed her hand on his gently.

 

“You’re right. I fell in love with someone. But that person, is getting married as well.” There was that faraway gaze to the night sky that he always wore.

“Do you want to marry the moon?” Her joke gained a familiar laugh from him.

 

“ No of course not!" he laughed. A laugh that slowly died down into a grieving silence and heart wrenchingpained expression. "When I was a kid, I heard stories from Laura about Princesses, beautiful fragile and charming. I grew up wanting to become a Prince that saves them and we would live happily ever after just like in the books. But I didn’t get a Princess. I got someone entirely opposite. A great trouble of a person. Beautiful but cruel and abusive. Oh, not just beautiful but overwhelmingly unfairly captivating, not innocent, but charming in a scary way. My wish was to fall in love with an angel..but the devil heard me first and gave me a monster with problems all in.“ the warrior crumpled his fists and struck his own head which made her step back a bit.  Even in that anger is the result of love.

“Even when you sound so fed up with that person, you still ran to her side when she needed you.” Her soft declaration became the impetus of a confrontation. She faced him with her direct and sincere eyes. “If you love her and she’s already in your heart, then I don't care. Even if after our wedding, you wanted to make her your second wife, I have no objections. As long as you are mine. If you wanted to see her every now and or steal her from her family and children…that’s okay too. That’s how much I love you, Javi. I accept whoever you are. I am willing to sacrifice to make this marriage work. So—you can't leave me.” She could not help but cry with that thought.

Javi hugged her to console her tears but even she could feel that those arms were not of a lover but of a good friend.

“Lucia...”

She cried even more for that. He called her name but she could hear his pain and longing for that other person.

 

The next day, she was there with Javier when they faced the Queen , her father and brother and drafted the conditions of their marriage together with her father and brothers. A banquet was held to celebrate the two kingdom's friendship. Of course, the 100 year alliance was included as a result of the union that comes naturally before producing an heir . According to Espanya's tradition, the king may have a second wife, although she and the children she produces will have no power in the Monarchy. She and the third to the hundredth wife will be mere baby makers. 

Lucia is happy that Javi seemed willing but it sounded more like trade than proposal. And Laura had seemed to hint her opposition to this so called future second wife.

Without delay, the entire kingdom of Espanya was informed and Portugese soldiers were summoned to Espanya to help 'guard' the cities until the marriage date. Meanwhile, night and day parties disturbed the villages with endless drinking and dancing like never before. Espanya's governors and important officials storm the Palace to celebrate nightly with the Queen and their future Portugese friends. 

A ball was arranged for the future couple and they were currently having the first dance. Javier is enjoying himself but every so often, he would take a quick look at the pedestal where Laura sat, and he would frown. Many times, he would catch her listening to a servant's message, frowning with that displeased look on her face, whisper something back and dismiss the messenger with a sigh. That doesn't even include the times he had walked in on her reading a letter in her room that she brushes off as 'Nothing important'. But tonight, Laura's discomfort is worse that the past days. Just who is pestering her?

The dance ended and the bride-to-be's father, the King of Portugal stood proudly as if he's the King of that land already. 

"This is a joyous night for Espanya and Portugal. Tomorrow, the marriage of my beloved daughter Lucia and the Champion of the Winter Wars Prinsipe JavierFernandez de Espanya will pave way for a brighter future for this kingdom under our glorious flag!" the seemingly drunk king was not aware that his pompous declaration did not make the Queen or Javier happy. The people of Espanya as audience even pouted in secret.

"I propose a toast for the new golden age of Espanya and Portugal!" the King raised his goblet with pride. 

 

“Please wait—“

 The coming applause immediately died down. They heard a voice …soft like a tiny bell and sweet to the soul.

Naturally, everyone turned but could not find that intruder among the crowd of people witnessing that celebration. Soon though, someone from the crowd shouted,

“Hanyu…-- _Rey (King) Hanyu_! ”and that name was passed from one Spanish mouth to the other. The royal guests stood up automatically to look out where the crowd made way and bowed to a hooded deity. The moment he tossed his hood behind, Javier let out a rather loud gasp.

 

In her place, Lucia was frozen.

THE INTRUDER IS SO BEAUTIFUL.

He stood mixed with the common people, steady and silent in place and looked up to them with  eyes so serene he can be mistaken to a fairy. And the fact that he did not adorn himself much is most fascinating. He wore a traveler’s clothes and by the looks of it, he must have sneaked in. She noticed that the people of Espanya looked relieved. They look happier seeing HIM than they do seeing their own king. The Espanyolas beat their chest in admiration and surprise. "The Lord of Winter!".

 

'Lord of Winter? This person is--?' Lucia could not contain her curiousity and shock. She has heard of that name spoken before by her royal sisters in law and she was almost intrigued at the way they praise and worship that title secretly. Now, that celebrity is THIS person right in front of her!

 

“Why are you here?!”

 She looked at Javi whose disturbed expression gave her this uneasy feeling. Her husband to be looked irritated and agitated that she had to hold onto his arm to calm him down. Is this person an enemy?

 

Ignoring the rash treatment, the person they called _Rey Hanyu_  bowed in greetings to them and said, “Pardon my interruption. Since the Queen was always refusing an audience with me, I came all the way here to ask her a simple favor.”

 

“What  an honor. The Lord of Winter came all the way here to ask favor from a lowly kingdom?” the queen raised one brow. He never had problems with the Lord of Winter..but she always had this animosity with Yuzuru Hanyu, her brother’s precious crystal.

 

“I came as a representative of Nippon, and friend to the groom. That makes me legitimate to join this celebration as a new allied kingdom.”

 

A hiss escaped from Javi’s mouth upon hearing the guest’s words. “Go back.” She heard him say to the guest. “You have no say in this matter.”  Looks like he hates him—or …

 

Instead of obeying a King, the beautiful person walked to the foot of the pedestal, looked at them both, smiled and the faced the queen, saying without hesitation.

“Please step down and pass the crown to your brother—without forcing him to marry.”

 

The queen jolted while Javi frowned. “You--! Isn’t it enough to use me the way that’s convenient for your Empire? You even want to control how my sister rules the kingdom?!”

Lucia had to restrain Javi from shouting at the guest.

“How much more do you want to completely crush my pride?!”

Javi is acting unusual. Anger—she could feel it brewing at the sight of that calm and delicate figure.

 

“You started this, Javi. I am only here to finish it.” The beautiful person only gave a blank, sideways glance to them.

‘He calls him Javi too?’ Lucia felt a pinch in her heart.

 

“Dear Queen," the intruder's soothing voice spoke in perfect Spanish accent.  "Your brother..Javier Fernandez de Espanya came to my kingdom to ask for my hand in marriage. Once permitted by the Imperial council of Nippon, he came back here intending to bend his promise."

Laura quickly shot a glare in Javi's directionwhile listening to the next explanations.

 

"It could be fine with me since I might have offended your brother. However, I am afraid the laws of our land cannot allow a coward to get away , nor will I let such man bring my name shame by running away from me.” it was a sof, gentle....threat.

 

“What?” The guests were not able to get it. "I don't understand?" “It seems he proposed to Rey Hanyu?” “That can’t be, right? I mean-he’s a higher man than our Prince Javi.” “I don’t particularly care. I mean, I have always known their bond isn’t that ordinary” the whispers of the guests that reached her ears made Lucia teary eyed. 

“Javi?” she searched for his eyes..wanting to confirm that what she heard weren’t true.But he's not looking at her but to HIM instead.

“Don’t listen to him, Lucia. He is a manipulative man.”

She could hold on to that but the way the Hanyu person looked at her and then bowed to her in greetings gave her a sense of connection.

 

“No! “ her brother Prince Miguel stood from his table. “A marriage was promised to us 12 years ago . Whoever hinders this celebration will not be spared. Take that boy and send him back to his land!”

Portugese soldiers rushed down the pedestal to intercept the peaceful guest.

 

Lucia felt Javier’s resistance when her brother declared that.  She thought it would be the end of the beautiful man. But what she next saw amazed and somehow dismayed her. The soldiers of Espanya, seeing the Portugese royals aiming for the man, hindered them on their own free will.

 

“What is this?!” Queen Laura could only yell because she cannot control her own armed forces. The masses, as if finding the eye of the storm gathered protectively around HIM posing a warning to the foreign soldiers. When their soldiers pressed on to capture the man, there was a brawl and Lucia got more confused. THAT MAN is not Europa’s son. He looked very different yet Spanish soldiers and other guests gathered defensively around him as if he’s their very own king.

Her eyes shifted on Javi..reading his expression seeing the brawl. It looked like it would be bloody and nobody could stop this night from getting worse.

 

“Stand down,” just those words from Hanyu , the Spanish masses stopped, so did her men. “I appreciate your concern but they won’t hurt me. They can’t” and to the soldiers, he declared “Please make way. I did not come to offend anybody.”

 

And would you believe that?

They did.

Maybe it’s his aura…his charm or whatever it is that makes this man so special to their eyes. Then they made way for him to the pedestal. Whatever he passed by—turns to ice. The water on the pitchers, the wine, the flowers and even the candles were filled with frost. The humidity dropped to freezing degrees and metal utensils vibrated as if resisting the energy that passed by them. The Asian guest was calm but his eyes are alternating between normal and dual colored.  He resonated an aura that sent Portugal’s King intimidated a bit because the closed space was filled with so much wind. The king’s men formed a line to protect their majesty from the sole visitor. Maybe they sensed the threat of his magic.

 

“Stand back!” they warned and HE did so ,not because he was afraid but because he’s in his desired distance from them.

 

“Dear queen,  hear my request. Let him be king..and postpone the wedding.”

“A marriage is a requirement for the throne.”

“And a marriage there will be. But Javi has to defeat me first.”

The crowd was stirred including all of them who were able to hear that up close. Laura’s inquiring look was met with the determined eyes of that slit-eyed Asian Emperor.

“What are you implying?“ Queen Laura inquired.

“I want Espanya’s territory…so I want to tie it’s King to me.” HE said that without blinking.

 

'What a cruel man.' Lucia thought.

“If Javi is against it then he has to defend his throne as World champion from me. If he wins, he can marry whoever he pleases. But until it’s not yet decided, make him king without a queen. In exchange, I will bring the Grand Prix spirits back to Espanya” came the offer.

 

Lucia could see how conflicted he Queen looked. Laura was a quick thinking royal. Her wit is famous among kingdoms. But right now, she could not really reply. That’s because bringing the Grand Prix spirits to Espanya is like directing lightning to come strike the cloudless sky.

 

“What if I don’t agree?” The Queen of Espanya said.

 

Hanyu’s eyes shifted to Javi and her and saw that possessive gesture she showed. In the Nippon’s eyes, Lucia saw a bit of pain before he gazed back to the queen and smiled..

 “Then I will sink Espanya down, just like I did to Atlanta.” He gestured to the direction of the window. That tone was very friendly which was why the Queen felt threatened.

 

Atlanta was a symbol of disaster to all kingdoms present and previous. Who would not know of its tragedy? Atlanta was an ancient city so advanced in technology that it was prophesied to become the greatest empire in the world. Yet in just one night, it sank under the ocean. Many speculations were made as to what caused such punishment. Ancient book had written how its leaders became so full of themselves that the Gods made an example out of them by turning them to nothing in just one blink of an eye. It was never known what type of God had been so cruel to do that. But what did this beautiful person say just now?.

**_‘I will sink Espanya down..like I did to Atlanta’_ **

"Are you threatening me?" Laura spoke.

"No. I am begging you.PLEASE, don't make me mad." the answer was so very composed yet Queen Laura immediately ran to the window and looked outside.

 

Lucia saw how the queen recoiled in fear upon gazing at the horizon and the horrified gasps of some people who peeped out. She, who was clinging to Javi also saw what they all were fussing about. She almost collapsed at the sight.

The prosperous cities of Madrid, Barcelona and the smaller coastal villages stood as they were by the sea. That’s not scary –yes.

It’s the sea that is acting a bit different. The ocean disappeared and left only land masses for them to see. However, a single enormous tsunami a thousand feet high loomed over the cities. That wave was frozen solid, pointing its claws towards the people screaming under it. What would happen if this wave unfreezes? Even an ant could tell.

 

“Don’t you dare!”

Lucia was scared enough at what she had seen. Javi’s enraged shout made her let go and step back until she fell backwards against the floor, whimpering.

“Not my people, Yuzuru!” Javi might not be aware but his body began to emit a red aura and a vibration that was so sharp the people around felt their heads would break. Quite a few of the royal guests have already fallen on the floor and groaned while the others were still trying to remain standing on their feet. Only the beautiful person has somehow had the power to remain standing straight in the face of this awakening. Instead of fear or surprise, the Yuzuru person looked indifferent and even smiled.

Lucia witnessed how that slit eyed person draw out the sword of a nearby Spanish guard and as if provoking the King, struck the sword on the young soldier’s abdomen. Right after the soldier fell on the floor, the visitor faced Javi with a provocative smirk.

 

“You were saying-?”

 

“urrrgh!!!” a hoarse gurgle came from Javi’s throat when his power surged and he acted similar to a monster. He’s VERY angry.

 

The queen, the people and the guests including Lucia could not believe JAvi have such temper nor did they imagine he has this power. If he wasn’t driven into such rage, would they have even guessed being World Champion could give him such magic?

But while they were all stunned and afraid, the guest from Nippon looked somewhat ecstatic. Was he expecting this, or—is he doing this on purpose?

 

“Javi!” she was helplessly shouting while Javi attacked that beautiful person named Yuzuru. The intruder turned into a blue torch and countered JAvi’s attacks. With his blue and red colored eyes, he only dodged the wild Espanyol’s powerful fists.

 **“Why are you so angry if I hurt your people? Wouldn’t it be the same if you let Portugal take over ESpanya?”** even if Javi could not hear him, Yuzuru intended those words to reach the queen who somewhat realized something.

**“Portugal has invaded the nations married into it. Espanya will become the same as the others. It’s people will be oppressed, it’s fathers will be sent to wars. It’s mothers will be raped by abusive officials and children be sold to slavery.  What difference would it make if I kill them in advance and spare them the sufferings? Don’t you owe me gratitude instead, oh King JAvi?”**

Lucia was on the floor shivering in fear but she heard those revelations which made her turn to her father and brother. “Are these true?!” after her shout, she clearly saw her brother avert his gaze and her heart almost sank. She was raised inside the palace in all her vanity and luxury. She was not allowed to accompany her brother and father to their visits to the colonies. Is this why? Have they really been..oppressing those smaller nations. Then, her sisters-in law who smiled at her all actually hated her so much?

 

In her confused state, she heard Queen Laura shout

 “Javi, enough!”

 

But somehow, a calm voice answered her, It was THAT person. He had just thrown Javi against the nearby pillar. While signalling the common folks to escape, HE alkternated between his blue and normal aura. At most at least, he can control his magic. 

 

Unlike Javi.

 

“Your majesty, your brother is not in his right mind. It was triggered by how his people will be harmed. He awakened his magic in order to protect this kingdom. Why then will you bend to Portugal’s will?” Yuzuru spoke while defending himself against his training partner’s outrage.No matter who tried to stop him, he would just throw them all away and continue pursuing the Lord of Winter. The Emperor gracefully evaded the wild attacks just like in a light dance. 

“Dear Queen”, he continued.  “ I do not want any feud. While it is true that Prince Javier asked for my hand in marriage, I know it was only because he thought Nippon can protect Espanya better than Portugal.”

 

Then for some reason, the Nippon turned to Lucia.

“Princess, “ he spoke despite his fighting situation. “Please do not misunderstand. I know who you are to Javi and I didn’t intend to destroy your promises to each other. If Javi wants to marry you now then by all means, the wedding will carry on. But you need to kill me first.”

 

“What?” she gasped.

 

Javi has recoveredfrom the hard blow. His eyes turned red with yellow rings for irises. He had lost himself to his own awakening, only listening to his instincts to attack the Lord of Winter. He released a red surge of energy that caught Yuzuru’s robes. The Lord of winter somehow immediately froze and extinguished it.

 

“I dragged Javier into my mess. The engagement is binding---that’s why I came to end it." 

Yuzuru Hanyu took a blow to the ribs but he somehow endured it, freezing his fist and returning the attack to Javier with three times the power. He wiped his blood tinged lips, while catching his breath. "In Nippon, the only way to break an agreement is by getting rid of the person you made the pact with. Only a God is capable of ending another God's life cycle.” After saying this, Hanyu’s eyes glowed and Javier was enclosed in hard ice like a statue.

Laura listened with conflicted face. She stuttered, "It can't be that you---"

 

The Hanyu man turned to them..no particularly to Queen Laura with eyes of resolution. “Nippon does not know I am here. I escaped bringing no guards.” he threw his sword to the floor including some papers with strange symbols written on them. “Once I’m dead, you have to wrap me in loin cloth, strap these seals all over my body and bury me in a valley between two rocks. Five days after, plant a laurel on top of my grave. That way, both my kingdom and the winter spirits will not find a trace of my soul. Only then can you have your celebration.” 

How nonchalantly those words were spoken.

 

“You’ve gone mad!” Lucia was not sure how she was able to blurt out such unlady-like words. Yet, the Yuzuru person did not take offense. Instead, he approached her, offering a gentle hand that pulled her up. He was freezing cold but Lucia never felt anything different. Then he kissed her hand in respect.

 

“Javi loves Espanya. He will do anything for it. Don’t let this nation go to waste.” the tone was gentle, melancholic while he placed something to her soft palm. It's Javier's family crest.

Why does HE have it? 

“Why are giving this to—“ before she can finish, her remaining questions were swallowed by a yelp that came from her own throat. A sharp sword protruded right through Yuzuru’s heart..it’s tip dripping scarlet blood.

 

Hanyu immediately squeezed her hand in pain but he tried to endured it as if expecting such attack. He never had to turn back to see who did it. Javi had broken free from his ice restraints and went for his enemy’s vital point. Feeling the pain, shortness of breath came to Hanyu and the Olympic rings on his forehead flickered inconsistently.

 

Lucia was face to face with him. She clearly saw the pain he tried to endure, the tears that rolled down from his closed eyes. She could not understand why her heart ached since she remained shocked and confused. Why would HE do this? She supported the Nippon when he staggered toward her, body losing heat while the blood on the sword and the wound flowed ceaselessly.

 

“Please…” Yuzuru could only manage a very soft whisper as he looked straight into her eyes, smiling..begging –somewhat.

“Please take care of Javi.”

 

Her tears immediately fell. ‘You love him!’ Her mind screamed as she caught the fallen body in her arms. Overwhelmed by the weight, she fell to the floor with the body of her rival in her arms. When she saw that Javi is going to thrust the sword again, the desperation and guilt overwhelmed her that she hugged the body and yelled.

“Javi he’s dying!!!!!!”

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_THE EMPEROR'S LAST DIARY_

_Villa dela Plata,  Espanya , 3 hours to sundown_

 

_I didn’t know why I had suddenly decided to die. I have still a few more plans for the future regarding my kingdom, my people, and the Winter world. However, I guess it was the absurdity of the mortals that disgusted me to the point of wanting to leave this world behind._

_I was supposed to be a God. I was regarded with respect, fear and admiration by the world. Conquering all winter rivals should have given me pride and happiness. But where was happiness in an arranged marriage to somebody I don’t even know? Where is the justice in defending a nation that in the end wants to make you a mere figure-head?  A decoration at their disposal anytime? Lately I began to question why I was even alive. From my birth until now, every day is a struggle. Shoma whom I had treated as a brother was the one who arranged for my death in Sapporo. The people that I served with my fame and gave my protection joined an armed forces that wanted to eliminate me from the position they demanded me to be in. I have given up on a peaceful life. I sacrificed my friends, my family, my scholarly studies and my future plans to serve Nippon. But why are all my efforts not enough? Why is it so easy for the rebels to ruin my reputation when I spent 17 years to build up my status as Prince?_

_I have lost everything already. I cannot even go out peacefully without being bothered by both admirers and haters and they constantly plot to find my weakness. Am I—a bad person?_

_Why..Why can’t I be happy?_

_Why don’t I have the right to marry the person I love? Why was I not given the right to go against the law? Am I the Emperor or the lowest of slaves? Everything in the world…are all of them fake? Friends? Families? Officials? Subordinates? Warriors? All don’t mean anything? Then what am I-the Lord of Winter existing for?_

_Javi, the only person I wished to stay beside me has left. After the meeting with the Council regarding the engagement, we had a big fight. I could not give him an answer when he asked me what he is worth to me._

_For me, he is the most precious person._

_But telling him that would be putting collar around  his neck, and I know how that feels. After all, I had mine since I was a child._

_I knew he came to save me. I knew he left his future Queen to give me a weapon that I could use to fight the Imperial council. Yet in the end, what would that cost him? How many times will he need to suffer before he would stop?_

_A throne…a sister…a future family..an alliance…his kingship. I am not worth those sacrifices. And that is why it was good that he hates me._

_‘So, what? If I am weak I lose you…and I make you mine if I win? Just what do you think of me, Yuzu? You mean I have to force myself to fight my wars for your sake? Am I a fucking flag bearer?!!!’_

_Javi said that before he left._

_I can only bow my head. I don’t blame him. After all the trouble he went through just to sneak in and help me, I manipulated his lack of choice and crafted those conditions by myself._

_‘I ran away from my own engagement. For who? For you! Because I can’t bear thinking you will be married to somebody else. But how could you do this to me!? You didn’t even consider what would happen if I win? Haha-of course you did. If I won, you will marry me. I will become Nippon’s property and  I can only watch while you bed the woman they present to you over and over again until you produce a child. And me? I will be a freaking spare!’_

_Javi had quite shattered a porcelain ornament nearby and I can only flinch at that noise._

_‘I might be married to you but I will be a fucking consort. Me- a king in my Nation, is only a display of your rebelliousness. And how much do your people abhor foreign royals? Much less a male companion! Will I be able to keep my pride just by being with you?’_

_I tried to reach out and calm him down but he only whisked my hand away. I shrank back against my seat in the corner of my room. ‘I didn’t mean to make it like that. I only—‘_

_‘You only what?! You thought I can only lose, right?’_

 

_The pain in Javi’s eyes only intensified but he tried not to sound too angry. Even in this state, he still considered how I would feel. I felt my eyes grow heavy with tears but never intending to show him my weakness, I bowed my head and fiddled on the hem of my robes._

_‘How can I win against you again, Yuzuru? Last time, that was just luck. I only lost because you were hurt. Once you’ve recovered, can I even compare to your power? No-I don’t have a chance, right? And so I will lose. And then you will have your freedom while I go back to my kingdom, beg them to accept me again and take the wife they also forced on me. And then you will go on with your life while I pick up the shattered honor I gained by running to your side when nobody else can help you! Wherever I go—I lose. Why are you doing this to me? Why me?’_

_I crumpled my shaking hands to appear unaffected but the pain in my chest is piercing. I can feel his hopelessness because I am in a similar situation. No matter our position in the winter wars, we are still  mortals who are bound by our duties. Choices we made for ourselves will destroy our kingdoms and disarrange the plans we set for this world._

_‘It has to be you.’ I whispered. ‘It can only be you.’_

_‘Of course. I’m the only fool in this world who would come running to rescue you.!’_

_That’s another vase broken._

 

_I_ _remained silent listening to his huffs and puffs of Javi trying to calm himself._

_‘Do you know I intended to propose to you?’_

_I raised my head, shocked speechless._

_‘After I come help you out of your situation, I intended to bring you to Espanya and propose to you in the Church of  La Concepcion, where you said you felt the same way about me as I did to you. I had planned to introduce you to my childhood friend and tell her I will wait for you to step down from your kingship and keep you with me. But things happened and here we are. Everything went according to your plan. Congratulations, should I say?’_

_The bitterness and pain in that tone made me sigh. But I turned my gaze into the distance and prevented my voice from shaking. ‘Who told you to come and help me in the first place?’_

_I didn’t have to look to know how Javier gaped in shock, hearing such awful remark from me. In the end, he went out of the room shaking his head. After a while, sure he was not coming back, my eyes caught the shards of broken porcelains on the floor and my mind blacked out. I was so angry at myself, at Javi, at the world that I don’t care anymore. I picked up a shard and slit my wrist with it, several times._

_‘Yuzuru yamete! (Stop it, Yuzuru!)’_

_I heard my sister’s shriek and I felt the broken piece swatted out of my hand. The blood from the cuts on my hand surged when I can only crumple my hand because of an unctrollable urge to destroy things and hurt myself. However I tried to reach out for anything to pierce myself with, Saya hugged me tight while she called frantically for mother and father.  When I felt arms restraining me, I rolled on the floor and banged my head on it several times. Maybe it was because of the noise, the blood loss or the dismay but I felt lightheaded and eventually collapsed. Still, before I completely lost it..my heart wished I would never wake up again._

_But of course, I won’t die. The imperial palace sent the best doctor to heal the broken me. So I stayed alive but went back to the the state where my family was afraid to talk to me in fear that I might go insane or become wild. I refused to talk to anyone and preferred to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. When they ask me what I want , I tell them I want to hold a sword. When somebody asks what I want to eat, I mention all the poisonous berries in the mountains. When they ask who I want to talk to, I say_

_‘Javi’_

_But Javi had gone back to Espanya that day we fought. The Queen sent a letter on the council demanding her brother’s return. Of course, Prince Fernandez was given the special treatment of a luxurious ship and Nippon escorts. The council arranged for it all. Upon the ship’s return, the Captain who was loyal to me reported of their journey. From him, I have learned that the marriage was continued despite their request to postpone it. It seems, the marriage was promised to the Kingdom of Portugal ever since the Prince and Princess were still kids. My engagement was only crafted out of an emergency._

_‘I see. Then, could you please not tell the council about Espanya’s celebration?’_

_‘H-Heika?’ the captain became confused._

_‘Once Nippon hears about the marriage of Prince Javier to another kingdom, they will declare war against Espanya. The council will not just let themselves and Nippon be put to shame. Please don’t tell anyone about it.’_

_‘B-but’ the Captain stuttered at my request. But seeing my fragile state and how I can always flip out and go wild or turn suicidal, nobody dares to go against my wishes._

_‘I-understand, your majesty. I will keep everyone quiet about it.’ He bowed to the floor as I forced out a smile._

_‘You have my gratitude, Captain’_

_When he was gone, my smile faded into a painful frown._

_So the marriage continues. ‘Of course’ I muttered under my breath._

_Javi can always do whatever he wants before the Worlds war. Plus, he was really meant to have a Queen._

_When I was small, I knew eventually, I had to marry too. I had intended to choose someone who I can grow old with. But because I became a warrior, a crown Prince and Emperor who has the winter world at my command, the choice is not mine. And with that lack of choice I knew I only thought of Javi. If I have to suffer through a reign that’s full of treachery, raise a child with a foreign woman, then I don’t think it would be bad to have him by my side when the day ends and I have to stop pretending. Having this man smiling beside me until old age gave me comfort and assurance that I can still achieve happiness. As long Javi becomes mine, I can endure everything else._

_But what’s the point of keeping a wailing bird beside a caged eagle?_

_My ungratefulness caused him pain. He will come to hate me._

_Two days after that, Nanami sensei came to visit bearing a warning that I did not expect._

_‘I heard how you bribed the captain to shut up about Javi’s coming marriage.’_

_I chuckled, ‘SO it is true that one cannot grasp smoke. Has the good man told anybody else?’_

_‘No. I hypnotized him to tell me. I’m the only one.’_

_‘Good’_

_‘What’s so good about it? Are you planning anything, Yuzuru?’_

_‘Sensei,’ I said in a childish voice. ‘How am I supposed to do anything in this pathetic state?’_

_She only looked at me for a few seconds and sighed. ‘ A marriage to Russia might be good for you. When a winter Lord marries a mortal, that mortal is given a special privilege by the heavens. She will be able to control your unstable state and prevent you from-‘_

_‘From killing everybody else?’ My vulgar declaration made her halt. She must have seen my  weak but provocative smile because she turned serious._

_‘Yuzuru, I’m warning you. Ever since your heart found its other half  and eversince Kai gave you that necklace, your powers have become so hard to control that your mortal body cannot keep up with it. And now that the ice tears were broken, JAvi can't help you control your temper either. If you go on without a partner, you will end up bringing disaster to  Nippon and the winter world. You can’t remain in this dazed state. Not with the Summer spirits coming to Nippon in two moons. With your power weakening and your state becoming wild…’_

_‘I will be fine. I can control it.’_

_‘Oh yeah? Can you even shut up the voices murmuring in your head? Can you shut down the dreams that keep you screaming in the middle of the night? OR you think you can understand why you want to destroy Nippon so much?’_

_I looked at her in great surprise._

_‘Your mother told me.’_

_Oh. Even my mother is not on my side._

_‘Yuzuru. You are showing signs of instability. If your power is not balanced with Summer’s you will lose your consciousness, Olympus will take over Yuzuru Hanyu’s body. No one is friends with Olympus. HE will kill us all.’_

_I listened to those words without worry or fear, just a bit of amusement that I cannot stop myself from showing a smirk.  ‘ Is that ever a problem?’_

_A loud “pack!” echoed within my room before I realized it was me who was slapped. Surprised and at the same time enraged, I countered Nanami sensei’s sharp stare. I could feel a wave of anger rise up to my head and the voices in my ears came again whispering to me. You know what they were telling me to do? Many things. But the clearest one said,_

**_‘Just kill her and shut her up. Foolish shaman who thinks she’s greater than you. You gave her her powers..ungrateful human. Cut out her tongue. DO it…’_ **

_I covered my ears but the voice rang in my head instead. I looked at Sensei and realized row rude I have become. Yet, I have no time to bow in apology when I can barely control myself from banging my head again on wall. In the end, I only ran outside and left her where she knelt._

_I didn’t know how everyone just started chasing after me. My family, our family’s soldiers, the Imperial guards, the shamans and whoever else were all shouting for me to come back. Contrary to their desire though, I was running with all my might. I don’t know why but I just want to get away from them. I just want to be alone. And the sight of their torches in the distance filled me with much frustration that I kept on yelling at them to stay away. I am aware I had to be somewhere and calm myself down. Maybe crouch under a rock or climb a tree until my restlessness cease and the voices quiet down. But the more I try to get away, the more I feel agitated. When I struggled through Sendai and the people started greeting me from all directions, I felt so suffocated I might even have pushed some villagers away. From somewhere, Toe loop appeared and I knew I just had to go with my stallion before anybody can corner me in this busy street._

_Arriving at the lake of the great divide did not prove to be helpful though._

_I called my teacher many times, seeking for her soothing voice, her calming touch. She did not appear on that rock pedestal teeming with flower decorated vines. She only appeared after I cried myself hoarse. She hovered above the very calm lake… taking my image..showing me a Yuzuru Hanyu who looked very sorrowful while looking at me._

_My lover, Olympia never showed her real face to me. Sometimes, she takes the shape of a nymph, sometimes, a fairy at times, an animal. But she talks to me using my own appearance, teaching things, showing me visions. Just like now, she came to me as Yuzuru Hanyu…in a battle skin similar to  a shaman from the Heian era._

_The battle skin had its own splendor, but it was dyed in blood. And her right foot was bent and broken as part of bone protruded between the pants and the skate boots._

_I thought I would be numb from too much emotions before I ran away from home but it turned out, there is still space before I go crazy._

_The visions sensei showed me had never failed to happen and I was suddenly introduced to the future miserable me. At first I moaned in pain until I sobbed. I reached out my hand toward her, hoping she will take it like before and make these fear and pain disappear. But as I desperate called out her name and ran towards her, one step that I took rippled through the entire lake and she disappeared with those ripples._

_'Sensei!' I swam to where she was but she had already left. 'Sensei, please…' I begged for help but it seems she refused to acknowledge me eversince I lost the Worlds war. I went back to the bank of the lake, catching my breath..head aching so much and eyes swollen. IT was when I heard a noise and turned to the rock pedestal. I heard a melody, somewhat joyous and playful. I saw an Espanyol warrior land gracefully on the rock pedestal wearing a gold medal around his neck with the mark of the sacred leaves of the winter spirits. Seeing whose face my Sensei took after made my heart contract so much that my breathing stopped._

_‘So that’s it. You’re done with me, sensei?’ my tears and the lake water mixed together as I wailed. By the time I saw Javier’s smile from the pedestal, my body gave in and fell._

_It took sometime before I completely fainted. My mind hovered between the darkness and the light so I still clearly heard footsteps coming and felt the arms that picked me up._

_‘Really, you. You’re always like this. Abandoning your lovers after they gave you glory.’ T_ _he words came from a young man, his voice still not fully developed but it clearly sounded begrudged._

_No. I haven't heard this voice before._

_I wanted to open my eyes and ask who he is but I could do neither. Besides, it’s not me he’s talking to but Olympia._

_But my teacher never appears before anyone except me. And he talks to her like they are equals._

_Who is this person?_

_‘.....Uhuh-and you expect me to thank you for showing him that kind of future? If you can bear seeing him like this as a lover, then as his son, I can’t let you play with his heart any longer. You better be thankful **Perillion** isn’t here. He hates you so much to have burned your temples down. Don’t force me to do the same.’_

_Silence and then the young man chuckled. ‘Intimidating me is useless. I will take him to Espanya and whatever he decide to do there will have nothing to do with you, MOTHER.’_

_Before I could even comprehend what the youth meant, I felt myself sinking down to the bottom of water and then rise back up again, only to hear screams of children and women from all around me._

_When I woke up, I was in a run-down shack…in a creaking bed with at least 15 pair of eyes watching me. They were good folks. Clamoring for medicine whenever I groan about my bruises and pain. Even if I could not understand them and they could not get what I was trying to say, I managed to confirm that I somehow ended up in ESpanya._

_‘_ ¿Estás aquí para casarte con el Príncipe Javier?'  _one little kid asked me and I shook my head in confusion._

_‘Jana!’ the child’s father, an adult merchant reprimanded her and she ran out of the room..giggling. Seeing my puzzled face, he was somewhat ashamed. ‘She asked if you came to marry our Prince Javier. ‘_

_My brow automatically raised._

_‘Sorry about that, your highness’ He can speak Nippon since he had gone to my kingdom before..to trade. I just smiled in consideration but somehow my lack of spirit did not escape the family adopting me. The village of La Plata had lovely people and lively neighborhood. None of them ever told anyone that I suddenly floated up their drinking well nor did they informed the others who I really am._

_I was not sure what I was doing in Espanya either. As days went by, I help the folks in that village as best as I can.That’s how I witnessed something terrible happening each day._

_Fishes being confiscated._

_Children forbidden to go near the ports._

_ESpanyola’s afraid to go out on the streets._

_Vendors harassed in the markets._

_All these were the doings of the Portugese soldiers._

_I did not intervene with Espanya’s situation since I am just a foreigner. No matter how cruel, I averted my gaze thinking the Queen will do something about them. But it seems, the palace was busy preparing for the celebration that nobody knew the true situation in the slums. Me being there, but able to do nothing made me even angrier. And the last stretch of my patience snapped when Marta’s wails woke me up one night. Adonis had come home beaten bad from refusing to pay taxes to the Portugese at the port. Immediately, without saying anything, I rode a horse towards the beach. The foreign soldiers were there, flirting with a few prostitutes when they saw me walk past them. The sea was as restless as the power surging inside me. I was scared when I remembered how I sank ships and evoked fear among the people of this land and so I hesitated. But the voices inside me poured in._

**_‘Drown these insignificant fleas.’ ‘If Espanya will be full of these pests, isn’t it better to erase the entire kingdom?’’Come on..you know you want to do it. ‘ ‘Just do it. You have the power.'_ **

_The voices inside me grew louder that I gave in to their wishes. Full of mad thirst for revenge, I instinctively formed a seal with two finger, closed my eyes and breathed in. When I opened them, I felt my powers awaken and the sea did as I told it to do. At first, it rocked back and forth until it slowly retreated to the horizon. With a soft roar like a thunder it came back to me, rolling furiously towards the coast._

_The Portuguese bastards and the people from the villages screamed upon seeing the coming disaster that they ran as far away as possible. I stayed where I was though, mocking the cowards scampering in horror._

_By the time the gigantic wave was near enough, I raised my palm over my head while I maintain the seal. The sea immediately rose upwards as it gained momentum and began to drop towards me. The screams of the mortals behind me became unified but I just smiled. I felt the rings on my forehead appear and my vision flicker. The sea froze  without delay. The ice tsunami towered above me protectively and I somehow managed to admire it before I turned back to the terrified people who finally dropped their jaws seeing YUzuru Hanyu in Espanya. The Portugese soldiers all made way for me and told one of them when I passed by,_

_‘Don’t worry. I saved your ships for you. How else would you get the hell out of here?’_

_He was shocked for two things. That an Asian man can speak his language. And that a frozen tsunami could wait for orders while their ships were turned over to one side like abandoned toys._

_While I walked through the restless crowd who had no idea I did it, I thought of something._

_THIS INSOLENCE CANNOT GO ON._

_If Javi knew of this oppression, then I will personally beat him up. But if like me, he had no choice.I will find a way to give him freedom. Even if that means I will have to go to the palace alone._

_Well, dying wasn’t part of the plan but— oh well._

**_‘Javi, he’s dying!!’_ **

_I heard the Princess scream on top of her lungs and I can’t help but chuckle in my mind._

_'Yeah- no kidding.'_

_I thought that while I felt my breath shallow. I was in the right position to see Javier freeze, his leaking powers extinguished and he return to normal. Seeing me on his sweetheart’s arms, I may be in a state of mess that he immediately realized what he had done and his shaking hands dropped the bloody sword._

_‘Yuzu--?’ he knelt beside me, not knowing what to do..where to hold me..whispering as if any louder will fast forward my death._

_‘It hurts, you idiot.’ I was only intending to tell him it’s alright. That he should not be sorry. That it was my fault in the first place. But Javier broke into frantic sobs..calling for the medic or who knows who. I smiled to calm him down. My sight blurred out and zoomed in alternately several times as I felt my body get cooler and cooler._

_After living the short life of a winter Lord, the heavens decided to end my misery. Maybe worse things are waiting for me ahead. Maybe, I will really bring disaster to many people once I go berserk. Maybe letting go is better. Once I die here, I will disappear from the winter wars. Maybe in a few years, Nippon will search for me thinking I ran away and abandoned them. My legion will cry and the spirits will think I became a coward and quit. But after all the fuss, everyone will slowly forget me. My shamans will stop trying to find me and Javi, as long as he keeps quiet will eventually retire to his family and forget about what happened. If my body is discovered here, an investigation will be done but witnesses will tell them I came and intruded, threatened Portugal and attempted to wipe out the entire kingdom. I will be blamed but that’s okay._

_Yes, everything will be okay._

_After all, life is scarier than death._

_Yuzuru Hanyu_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 


End file.
